Winter Warblerland
by uselessapproach
Summary: Daltonverse. The Tweedles invite the Windsor boys and their families to a ski resort for winter break. But they're Windsors, and with that comes plenty of craziness. There'll be Klaine, Rane, and who knows...Jogan might make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Daltonites! I've been writing this story for Camp NaNoWriMo, and I liked it, so I decided to publish it here.**

**I got this idea from a book called _The Chalet Girls_ by Emily Franklin. It's only the setting and some of the plot. None of the characters from the book are in here.**

**I'm also not the greatest writer(nowhere near as good as Mama CP) so if it sucks, tell me.**

**This takes place after Hell Night. I don't know who dies, but just assume that the only person dead is Adam.**

**A quick summary: The Tweedles invite the Windsor boys and their families for a three-week vacation to a ski resort over winter break, where they'll be celebrating Christmas and New Year's. But being the Windsor boys they are, they of course run into a load of problems, and a familiar face no one was expecting.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee(I wish) or The Chalet Girls or the genius that is Dalton by the lovely CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So whose connections is it this time?" Kurt asked the others whilst they sat in the common room.<p>

The twins had just told the Windsor boys that they were planning a trip to Les Trois, a ski resort in Europe over winter break.

"Friends of our friends," Evan said to Kurt with a wink while Ethan laughed.

"Actually," Ethan chipped in, "some of our parents are frequent visitors of Les Trois. We just thought that it would be nice to just be there together.

Reed piped up from where he sat on the couch, "Mother had a photo shoot there last year for the Marc Jacobs collection."

"And after what happened earlier this year during Hell Night, it would be nice to have a break," Blaine walked over to his boyfriend and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Summer was a bit depressing. We did have some fun together, but there was that weight we were all carrying on whether or not Dalton was going to close." Wes combed his hair with his hand from his spot next to David close to the window.

"Thank goodness it didn't," David muttered.

The twins grabbed everyone's attention again and continued from where they left off, "Here's the rundown, getting to the resort is easy, accommodations are set, those include chalet workers, so the food and cleaning are taken care of. But, there is one problem-"

They looked at each other, "When we said 'over winter break', we also meant winter break including Christmas-"

Blaine stared up at them, "But that means we'll miss Christmas with our families."

"My parents would never let me go if that's what's going to happen." Kurt cut in.

"Don't worry Alice," Evan said-

Ethan smiled brightly, "We want to invite all your families!"

Dwight stared in horror from where he was lining the windows with salt, "_WHAT?_"

Wes started freaking out a bit, "Uhm, Tweedles? I hope you haven't already forgotten that my family is the Mafia and if we go with you guys in Europe, it would put a big risk on our safety."

David looked at Wes, who was white in the face and tried to calm him down by rubbing circles with his hand across his back.

"You guys make it seem like we just came up with this idea right now," the twins chorused, "we had this planned for days."

Evan sighed, "And we might or might not have been in contact with your families."

"Which we weren't," Ethan continued.

"But we will be in a few days, "Evan finished, "we'll call them once you guys think this through."

Wes whimpered a little and sunk to the ground. If his family says yes, then they'll have to come up with safety plans and precautions in order to protect him. And as much as he wanted to go on the trip, he didn't want to have his family go through all that trouble for him.

David, who now knew of Wes' background(along with the other Windsor boys) was thinking of Wes' safety as well. But he was also thinking of Katherine. Maybe he could bring her along. He still hadn't given the ring to her yet, and Christmas is about a perfect time as any to give it to Katherine.

Dwight finished his salt routine and sat down on the floor, where he had made himself a salt circle. He has been to Les Trois before, and it was fairly safe. Although, he did believe evil spirits that only show themselves around the winter holidays take possession of the people there. It was probably a perfect time to exorcise it, as long as he didn't tell anyone.

Reed stared at the ceiling, maybe his mom might have another photo shoot there. He was sure his mom would agree on going to this with him. Christmas was usually just the two of them, spending Christmas with his friends and their families could be a nice change. And maybe, Blaine might ask Shane to come along. He smiled at the thought of it.

Blaine intertwined his had with Kurt's. Things were still a bit rocky with his dad(he and his mom were living separately), but his mom was ecstatic to finally have her older son be himself around her. He knew she would want to come along; it would be their first Christmas together with no tension. And he'll call Shane later to tell him, he knew his younger brother would want to start packing as soon as he hung up, especially if he 'slips' the small fact that Reed might go.

Kurt tightened his hand around Blaine's. What would his family's reaction to this be? They'd want to spend Christmas as a family. But in Europe? With other families that they probably have only met for a bit at Parent's Night? He planned on going to Lima tomorrow anyways, so he'll mention it then.

The Tweedles looked at each other. They knew everybody was now thinking about the trip, and they were all excited for it**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've been, literally, writing this since the beginning of August. My notebook's filled. I have a lot planned out for this.<br>**

**R/R! :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything else, I squealed when I checked my email during my media studies class today.**

**I had fun writing this one, especially the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt got out of his car and walked towards his house. He checked his watch, it was 10:45, the day after the Tweedles proposed the trip. He was still figuring out how to ask his parents to spend Christmas in Europe.<p>

Burt walked out of the house when he saw Kurt through his window, "Hey kiddo! I missed you."

Kurt reached his dad and enveloped him in a tight hug, "Hi Dad, I missed you too."

"How's school treating you?" Burt asked as they walked into the house.

Kurt shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen table across from his dad, "The usual. A buttload of work along with the craziness of Windsor house. Are Carole and Finn home?"

"They're out grocery shopping, but they'll be here soon. They left about an hour ago." Burt glanced at his son, who looked like he was thinking about something deeply, "You okay? You seem kind of down. Are you and Blaine having problems?"

Kurt tried to hide his expression with a small smile, "No. Me and Blaine are just fine. There's just something that I want to talk to you about."

"Are you and Blaine having sex?" Burt blurted out.

"_Dad! _No! We're not." Kurt looked embarrassed at the thought, "The twins just brought something up and I wanted to ask you-"

The door slammed opened just then and Carole and Finn walked in carrying a few grocery bags.

"Kurt! I didn't know you coming over today!" Carole exclaimed as she and Finn set down the bags on the floor.

"Neither did I. Something came up and I wanted to ask you guys something. You too Finn." Kurt looked at him.

"Me? Okay." Finn and Carole took the remaining seats at the table and focused their attention on Kurt.

Kurt began, "Well, as you know, winter break is coming up in a couple of weeks and that means Christmas."

Kurt toyed with the piece of string that was coming off his Marc Jacobs jacket, "The twins have a plan of going to a ski resort in Europe for the winter break, just to have fun and forget about what happened during Parent's Night."

Burt and Carole cringed at the reminder of that night. They had nearly lost Kurt to it.

Burt looked at Kurt with a serious expression on his face, "And the twins want you to come along?"

"Not exactly." Kurt looked at the table.

"What do you mean?" Carole asked.

Kurt looked at all of them, "The twins want to invite everyone's families."

Kurt's parents stared at each other, "Christmas at a ski resort in Europe?" Burt asked.

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"How much will it-" Burt was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kurt wasn't surprised when he walked up and opened the door. Standing in front of him were Blaine, who looked at his boyfriend with an apologetic look in his eye, behind him were the Tweedles, who were smiling at him, and behind them were the others, Wes and Reed, who were trying to convince Dwight to not do his usual antics.

"This house is cursed!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Dwight. Calm down. You don't need to line the doorways with salt." Wes said, running a hand down his face.

Reed backed away from Dwight before saying, "Can you just be careful with what you do? I don't want Ms. H to clean up the mess."

Dwight sighed, "Fine."

"Where's David?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

Wes looked up at Kurt, "He went to visit Katherine for the day. He wanted us to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't come along."

"Kurt dear, who is it?" Carole asked from the kitchen.

Kurt looked at Carole, "Uhh-"

The twins bounced in and pushed past Kurt, "Hey Mr. And Mrs. H!"

"Hi Finn!" the twins leaned back against the sink and smiled at them.

Blaine walked in next, smiling a little sheepishly at the Hummels, "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Hummel."

"Blaine?" Burt asked, confused at the sight that was unfolding in front of him.

Wes, Dwight, and Reed walked in last, saying their greetings before standing by the twins.

Kurt sighed and closed the door. He walked over to Blaine and took his hand. Blaine looked at him with a small smile.

Burt looked at the twins, "I know why you're here. Kurt told me about this trip. Tell me more."

"Affirmative Mr. H." the twins said.

Ethan looked at Evan before starting off, "Les Trois is in Europe. A ski resort."

"We want to invite the Windsor families to the resort for all 3 weeks." Evan continued.

"So Christmas and New Year's will be celebrated there?" Carole was thinking about how nice the trip would be fro her family.

"Yes," Ethan replied, "But if you want to spend Christmas with _just _your family, we'll leave you to it."

Evan grinned, "We're planning a Christmas party for all the families that come at our chalet!"

"Wait, chalet?" Burt asked confused.

"Yes!" the twins chorused.

Evan looked at Burt, "If you agree to come, your family will have their own chalet."

Ethan continued, "Same goes for every family that decides to join us."

"How much will it cost?" Burt asked.

The twins looked at each other before Ethan said, "Oh! You don't need to worry about expenses Mr. H, everything will be taken care of."

"Including transportation," Evan continued.

"No. I want to know much it will cost. I will pay for it if I can." Burt replied a little sheepishly. It was a chalet in a European ski resort. It'll probably cost him thousands, but if this trip was going to make his family happy, it didn't matter how much it cost.

"Mr. H-" Everyone stepped forward now, except for Kurt and Blaine, who were trying to keep Dwight away from the windows.

Reed stepped next to the twins, "My mother owns a few chalets at the resort. She'd be more than happy to lend you one of them."

Evan and Ethan looked up at Burt, "We have a private jet Mr. H. It's enough to get us back and forth."

"And don't you think about giving us the speech about how it's too much." Wes pointed his finger at Burt jokingly, "Or about how you'll repay us for it afterwards. I hope you didn't forget that because of you Mr. H, my car is always in pristine condition."

Dwight gave up with trying to line the windows with salt when Kurt took his salt bag, "Yeah Mr. H, my car probably might have exploded a few weeks ago if you hadn't noticed my oil leak."

Kurt walked over to his dad and put an arm around his shoulder, "What they're basically saying dad, is that you're totally awesome."

Burt gave up and sighed. Even if he wanted to pay for the trip himself, Kurt's friends would insist that he didn't need to worry about it, "Fine. But it's not up to me to decide."

He smiled at Kurt and his family, "What do you guys think? Should we go? It's your decision."

Everybody in the room started cheering at once and the twins ran to Burt and enveloped him in a tight hug. Soon, everyone was hugging him.

Carole laughed at the sight of all of Kurt's friends almost tackling Burt to the ground and stood up to talk to them all, "Anybody hungry? I just went grocery shopping, I can whip something up real fast for lunch."

"FOOD!" Everyone exclaimed, and it was Carole's turn to almost be tackled to the ground due to the force of the hugs she received.

Burt and Finn were laughing at the sight of everything, and when the boys released Carole, they turned to Finn.

He paled a bit, "Oh no." Before getting out of his chair and trying to make a beeline for his room.

The Windsor boys together were much faster than Finn, and soon, he was on the ground from literally being tackled by the boys who caught up to him.

Carole and Burt had their bout of laughter before preparing to make food for the pack of boys in their house that day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap.<strong>

**The next two chapters will be kinda ehh, but short. The 'familiar face' won't show up until Chapter 5. And no, it's not Logan.**

**The next two is basically just fast forwarded to the day of their departure and the plane/shuttle trip.**

**R/R! :D I hope you like the story. Please tell me if there's something wrong with it, like my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I got a bunch of emails since the last update so thanks! :)**

**I was supposed to update yesterday, but I couldn't log on for some reason.**

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of...boring. Even I know that. But next chapter will be better, for sure. And my writing is kind of...bleh. I'll try and update tomorrow if I can, but I have to do my photography homework.**

**I also might have lied. the 'familiar face' will appear next chapter. This was supposed to be two chapters, but I merged it, and so the familiar face will make it's appearance next chapter! Woot!  
><strong>

**Logan will appear in the story, but that's all I'm going to say for now.**

**Enjoy reading this slightly boring chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>It was the Monday after the Hummel-Hudson family decided to go join the trip to Les Trois. All the families were contacted and told about the trip. Hilde Van Kamp did have a photo shoot at the resort and said she'll lend a few of her chalets. The Hughes' families were coming as well and were currently setting up security plans for when they get there. Dwight called his family and asked them if they wanted to come and they kindly declined, but they allowed Dwight to go as long as he spent the weekend before the trip with them. David said his parents were spending the holidays in Europe anyways, so David was allowed to stay with his friends. He also called Katherine and her mom, and both of them were going. Blaine called his mom and told her about it. She was more than happy to accept. Since she and her husband had been separated, she wanted to spend more quality time with her sons. Blaine waited until Reed said he was going to call Shane. His brother said yes right away. The Tweedles were bringing their parents, Audrey…and Oliver. The twins had something up their sleeves for Oliver, but they were keeping that to themselves for now.<em>

* * *

><p>"REED!" Kurt burst through the Windsor doors after his last class. He spotted his best friend playing Monopoly with the Tweedles and Blaine, "<em>We need to start packing!"<em>

The twins laughed and Blaine shook his head. Reed instantly stood up, grabbed Kurt's arm and started dragging him towards the stairs to their room.

"What about our game?" Evan cried.

Ethan pouted, "You just bought property!"

Reed shook his head, "We'll play another time. Duty calls!"

"We're not leaving for two weeks! Why are you guys packing this early?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

Kurt pried Reed's hand off his arm to look at Blaine, "I looked at Les Trois' website earlier today during my free period. They have a winter ball! I have to pick out my outfit. And my outfits for the other days too."

Blaine smirked, he looked forward to seeing his boyfriend in his tight ski outfit, "Winter Ball, huh? Do you have a date to that yet?"

Kurt turned around just in time to prevent Reed from tripping over the carpet. He grabbed his sleeve and started leading him up the stairs, but not before casually saying to Blaine, "Oh you know, the usual. There are a _lot _of gay European boys on vacation. I can pick one up as my go to." and strode off with Reed in tow, a smile on his face.

The twins fell on the floor from laughing at what Kurt had just said, and also at Blaine's dumbfounded expression. Blaine shot the two of them a look before sulking off to his room, where, without a doubt, he started packing for the trip as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 days later…<strong>_

Dwight came back from the promised weekend with his family a few hours ago, with his bags packed and already in a car. He was just waiting for the rest of Windsor House to finish their packing in the living room, where Kurt was trying to lace up his boots.

"Wait," Kurt said from the couch. He looked at Ethan and Evan, "Han's coming with us?"

There was a crackle in the speakers, "Yes. My parents are having some small get-together with friends there, and I decided to tag along since you guys were going. We have our own chalet with a computer room, so I'll be fine while we're there."

Kurt nodded, "Thanks Han. Drew and Satoru?"

Ethan and Evan checked the list that they made, "Yep. They're both coming. Their parents are actually kind of happy that they don't have to deal with either of them over break."

"And they sent us our Christmas gifts already!" Drew came running down the stairs where Ethan handed him the fire extinguisher, when Kurt looked at Drew with a questioning look, he rolled his eyes, "I was experimenting before we leave! Do you realize that me and Satoru will be without our equipment for 3 weeks? THREE!"

Kurt was about to say something, but Drew was already up the stairs before he could even say the first syllable. The twins watched Drew go up before taking a seat on either side of Kurt.

Evan sighed, "Drew's parents gave him a small, and I repeat, _small, _science kit to take on the trip."

"Satoru's parents got him winter boots and gloves." Ethan added, "But they're capable of getting what they need if they need it."

"What about Todd?" Kurt asked.

The twins shook their heads, "His parents want him to spend the holidays with them."

There was a knock on the door and the Dwight went to go get it. He opened the door, and Shane Anderson walked in. Shane set down his bags for the trip by the door and saw Kurt at the couch. "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled when he saw his boyfriend's younger brother approaching him, and then started to yelp when Shane tackled him to the couch in a hug, "Shane! Get off of me! You're getting wrinkles in my jeans and my jacket!"

"Sorry. I haven't seen you in a long time!" Shane still didn't get off.

Kurt was going to tell Shane off, but the voice of a woman did it before him, "Shane, get off of your brother's boyfriend."

Shane groaned and got off of Kurt, "Mom's here by the way."

"She is?" Kurt stood up and straightened his clothes. He noticed the same woman he'd seen during Parent's Night, but something was different. She looked happy.

"Hi! Mrs. Anderson, it's good to see you again." Kurt held out his hand and she shook it.

"Kurt." Mrs. Anderson beamed at him, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you formally."

"Me too."

"Kurt? Did you lace up your boots yet? I can help you-"Blaine walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw his mom and his brother standing by Kurt, "Mom? Shane?"

"Blaine!" Shane ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

Blaine laughed, "Hey Shane. I thought we were going to meet you guys at the airfield."

"Nah. I wanted to travel there with you guys."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Us guys? Or Reed?"

Shane blushed, "Uh-Uhm, well, you've met mom right?"

Blaine laughed at his brother's sudden IQ loss, and he spotted his mom a few feet behind Shane, "Mom. Hey. How are you?"

"Blaine, oh my, I haven't seen you in a while." Mrs. Anderson separated her two sons so she cold hug her oldest one, "I missed you so much."

"Me too. Sorry I haven't visited you, but with regionals, I was pressed."

Mrs. Anderson smiled at him, "It's okay. You take the Warblers very seriously, I understand. But we're going on vacation. As a family."

"I'm excited for it," Blaine said.

Blaine's mom put her hands on his cheeks, "I am too."

While everybody was getting up to date, the twins, along with Dwight snuck up to Reed and Kurt's room, where Reed was just finishing his packing what looked like half his closet, "Hey guys, can you help me close this suitcase? I'm having trouble zipping it up."

But they didn't help him, instead, the twins grabbed Reed by his arms and carried him, while Dwight stayed behind to close Reed's suitcase, "Where are you guys taking me? Dwight! I don't want salt in my room!"

The twins smirked and carried Reed down the stairs to where the Andersons and Kurt were at, they set him down, and when they made sure he wouldn't fall over, they fled back up the stairs.

Reed stood in stunned silence for a few seconds until Shane was the first one that notice him "REED!"

Shane ran to Reed and hugged the smaller boy, managing to lift him off the ground, "Ahh! I missed you like crazy. You have no idea."

Reed motioned for Shane to put him down, and he did, "I missed you too."

Shane brightened and led Reed over to his mom, "Mom, this is Reed. My-uhh, uhm, the boy I was talking to you about."

Reed was surprised at the instant introduction, but managed to stay composed, "Hi Mrs. Anderson. I'm Reed Van Kamp."

Mrs. Anderson and Reed shook hands, "It's nice to meet you to Reed."

The Tweedles walked down the stairs at that moment, followed by the rest of Windsor house. They checked their clipboard with a checklist they made for that day, "Can you three," they pointed to reed, Blaine, and Kurt, "grab your luggage? We leave in 20 minutes. Mrs. Anderson, can we use your car for transport?"

Reed, Blaine, and Kurt ran off to their rooms to grab their belongings. Mrs. Anderson nodded to the twins, "Of course. Plenty of room."

The twins motioned for Wes to come forward, "Can you and David drive to Lima and pick up Kurt's family? You know where the airfield is. We'll meet you there.

Wes nodded, "Sure thing," he called David over and they both walked out of the house towards Wes' car.

Reed, Blaine, and Kurt took a couple of trips to get their entire luggage down the stairs. When they had their bags down, they all collapsed on the couch.

"Why do have this much stuff?" Drew exclaimed, "We're only there for three weeks!"

Reed and Kurt shrugged, "Exactly."

Blaine chuckled, "This is their stuff. I was being a good friend and helped them."

"Thank you for that." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Whoa! Guys, keep the PDA down, we now have to take this stuff to the cars!" Ethan and Evan checked their list again.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen. We're going to take the luggage to the cars, and drive to the airfield. Wes, David, and the other families will be there once we arrive, and from there, we just hop on the plane and fly." Ethan said.

Evan took the list from Ethan, "Car assignments. Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Shane, you're going with Mrs. Anderson in her car."

"Oh, that must have taken you guys forever to figure out," Blaine said sarcastically.

The twins laughed before continuing, "Han, Dwight, Satoru, and Drew, that leaves you with us. Let's go guys!"

It did take a few trips to get everybody's luggage in the cars, but they managed to do it within 15 minutes. Once they got all the luggage in though, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like this chapter. :)<br>**

**I also hoped you liked Mrs. Anderson's little cameo.**

**What do you guys think of Han, Drew, and Satoru joining the trip? That'll add a few explosions.  
><strong>

**R/R! :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! So here is Chapter 4 for you all. I wasn't able to update yesterday cause _I was watching The Glee Project! _:D (And I had to prepare for my classes)**

**You guys might like this chapter, at least I hope so. I have a lot of characters in one setting, so it's kind of hard for me to write everybody in without having that feeling of leaving someone out.**

**I don't write Ms. Van Kamp well, I don't write well at all period. My syntax is horrible, so if it seems a little jumpy, I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and the 'hipster Dalton' thing which is mentioned is taken from what Cameron Mitchell was wearing during the livestream of something related to The Glee Project which I did not watch. But he was wearing something close to it.**

**And as promised, the very coveted familiar face shows up. Hope you all like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Chalet Girls, or the OC's of Dalton.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>In less than 45 minutes, the cars arrived at the airfield. When Mrs. Anderson parked, Kurt stepped out and immediately saw his dad standing by Wes in the parking lot, "Dad!"<p>

Burt turned around and saw his son running towards him, "Hey Kurt!" He hugged Kurt once he reached him, "excited for the trip?"

Kurt laughed, "You have no idea. Where are Finn and Carole?"

"Over here!" Carole and Finn were currently on the ground trying to close an open suitcase to no avail.

"Why did that manage to open? _How did it manage to open?_" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

Finn grunted, "I don't really know. I think it just opened by itself."

Kurt sighed, and then bent down to close the suitcase.

"How did you do that?" Finn gaped in shock.

"Experience." Kurt smiled at him.

"KURT! FINN! MR. H! MRS. H!" Ethan yelled.

"IT'S TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE!" Evan added.

The Hudson-Hummels walked over to where the other families were, the Andersons, the Hughes, the Westwoods, Ms. Rivers, and the Brightmans were all gathered around the Tweedles, "Before we get on, we just want to make sure everybody knows each other."

"Yeah we do, after Parent's Night, there was more of a reason for the Windsor families to get to know one another." David said, "But I just wanted to introduce Katherine, my girlfriend, and her mom Mrs. Rivers."

Everybody said their greetings, and then the twins all ushered them to board the jet. It was a different from the jet that they used to go to New York. It had more room, and the Jacuzzi was gone, but overall, it was the same as the other one.

When everybody was inside, Dwight went straight to the couch on the far side of the room where he promptly fell asleep. The parents started mingling and Mr. Brightman showed them the room with the television, and they all went in. The entertainment systems were all in the same place where Dwight was sleeping, so the boys stayed and started playing video games.

"How long is the flight?" Kurt asked. He and Reed were opting out of playing games and were instead going to draw clothing items, Katherine was also joining them.

"A few hours," the twins chorused, "like 12."

Everyone groaned. They knew video games wouldn't last them the entire flight.

And they were right.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, the boys were tired of playing video games and decided to gather around Kurt and Reed and help them with what they were drawing.<p>

"No! You should never put brown with yellow!" Satoru screeched, "it'll look like a pile of mud."

"Exactly!" Drew agreed, "Why don't you try for a hipster Dalton look?"

"Hipster Dalton?" Reed questioned.

Han nodded his head, "Navy blue and red cardigan with the Dalton tie and a crisp, white collared shirt."

Wes agreed, "Maybe we could pair it off with khaki pants?"

"No. It doesn't match the look. Khaki pants would look too prep school. We should find something else." Blaine added.

David shook his head, "We _are _from a prep school."

"I got it!" the Tweedles screamed, "brown checkered pants, but the squares are different shades of brown."

"And then we could pair it off with brown oxfords!" Wes and David said at the same time, and they both hi-fived each other.

"Absolutely not! Brown oxfords would be overkill if we do the brown pants thing. We could go with black oxfords or even loafers. Loafers would be good." Katherine said.

"I like loafers." Finn said.

Shane nodded his head, "Oxfords look too fancy with the outfit, loafers look better."

"You know, aside from Blaine, Reed, Shane, and Katherine, I am questioning all of your sexualities right now. " Kurt shook his head.

"Wait, what?" David snapped his head from where he was trying to grab the pencil from Reed.

Kurt looked at Katherine, "Sorry Katherine."

She laughed, "No problem."

A few more minutes later, the boys and Katherine finished their drawing for the 'hipster Dalton' look, but even so, they still had about 8 and a half hours left of the flight.

"When we meet with my mom, she can probably have this outfit made." Reed closed his sketchpad and put it away with his pencils.

"That's great Reed, but we have 8 and a half hours on this plane and I'm bored," Wes sighed.

Everyone else agreed, so they did the only thing they could do in a 8 and a half hour time interval. Sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>8 and a half hours later…<strong>

The plane jumped a bit and everyone woke up instantly. Dwight opened his eyes and started screaming until he realized that they just landed.

"Everyone okay?" Mr. Brightman walked out of the TV room with all of the other parents.

"We heard Dwight screaming." Mrs. Brightman added.

The twins shook their heads, "Everything's fine. We landed, so we're good for now."

Kurt squealed a little bit, "_We're in Europe now!_"

"We're still on the plane; you can start fan-boying once we're off." Blaine laughed.

Ethan and Evan stood up and clapped their hands. Everyone looked at them, "Ms. Van Kamp is already here. The airfield is not that far from the actual resort, so once we get off the plane, she'll lead us to our homes for the next three weeks."

"Speaking of which, we have arrangements for." Evan looked at his twin before continuing, "Each house has about 4 rooms. You might not need all of them though."

"Let's see…uhm, Mrs. Anderson, the Hudson-Hummels, and Mrs. Rivers are in a house. Mrs. Van Kamp and the Westwoods are together, and the Hughes' family gets their own."

"We have also arranged for the Dalton boys-"Ethan said.

"And Finn and Katherine." Evan cut in.

"Yes them too, we arranged all of us to be together if that's okay with you."

"Two houses will fill all of us up. Han, Dwight, Satoru, Drew, David, Wes, and Katherine in one, and Blaine, Kurt, Reed, Shane, us, and Finn in the other." The twins finished.

"Sounds good to us," the parents agreed.

Burt nodded, "Just one thing-"

"Oh no," Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't want Kurt and Blaine _or _Reed and Shane _or _David and Katherine in a room together. I think I spoke for most of the parents here."

Mrs. Rivers and Mrs. Anderson both nodded their heads in agreement.

Kurt groaned, "Can we just get off now?"

The twins opened the door and they all stepped out into the cold airfield, they warned everybody to dress for the weather here, and they did, as it was windy and snowing.

"Reed?" Mrs. Van Kamp's voice could be heard from the bottom of the staircase.

Reed walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Hi mom."

"Ready?" She smiled at her son and then turned to everybody else, "Just follow me and we'll be there soon."

She started walking towards the resort and the families followed her. In about 7 minutes, they reached what looked like a small village of 5 houses all formed into a half-circle.

"We made sure to rent the houses that were the closest together. They also happened to contain the Westwood's rented chalet and some of Ms. Van Kamp's houses as well." The twins said,"We're using all of the houses."

The twins then started to walk around and give everybody the keys to their right house, "Once you all go in, your luggage will be in there and your chalet workers will come greet you." They directed everybody towards the right house and the only people left were the ones boarding with the twins.

When everybody went into their houses, Kurt started squealing and jumping around Blaine, "We're here! We're actually here! In Europe!"

Blaine laughed and tried to grab a hold of his boyfriend, "Calm down Kurt, we haven't even been inside our house yet. And aren't I supposed to be the white rabbit? Stop jumping!"

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited!" Kurt kept jumping around until the twins hit him on the back with a snowball.

"Hey!" Kurt made his own snowball and tried to throw it at the twins, but they managed to dodge it. This turned into a full fledged snowball fight, which soon ended when Reed tripped and almost hit his head on a rock.

"AHHH!" Shane was freaking out the most, and went as far as picking up Reed bridal style and speed walking towards the house with everybody in tow.

"Shane. I'm fine. Put me down!" Reed kept saying.

Shane just tightened his hold on Reed, "Not until we get to the house and are safely inside."

They finally reached the house and got inside, collapsing to the couches. They waited for a couple of minutes until two workers stepped into the living room.

One of them was a small blonde girl, and the other was a tall, lean, brunette. The brunette gave them a once over before greeting them, "You must be the residents. We heard that the five houses here were all being rented by one group."

The boys nodded their heads, and the brunette continued, "Well, I would like to officially welcome you to Les Trois Alps. My name is Riley and I will be your tour guide."

"My name is Emily, and I am your maid." The blonde one spoke quietly next to Riley.

Riley smiled at them before glancing at one of the doorways, "Our chef is still trying to finish the last bits of the welcome meal. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

The twins smiled at her, "No problem."

Their chef didn't make an appearance for another 5 minutes until a tall, brunette, guy walked out of the same doorway Riley was looking at earlier. He had small chef's hat that covered almost all of his hair, and his face had little patches of flour on it, "Sorry I'm late. I was just putting the tart in the oven."

He stared at the boys on the couch with a big smile, which slowly began to falter, "You go to Dalton."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked confusingly. The others just stared at the boy, too shocked to speak.

The chef stared at them again, "Dalton Academy, in Westerville, Ohio. You all go there."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked again, more confused than before.

"The twins for one thing, Reed's blonde curls I remember, and I'd recognize those eyebrows anywhere Blaine." The chef chuckled a bit.

Blaine stared at him, "Do I know you?"

The chef reluctantly took off his hat and tried to wipe most of the flour off his face with his hands.

"_Joshua Tipton?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Surprised? Not surprised? Meh. Next chapter will be good.<br>**

**My college classes start this week, not much HW, so I won't be able to update for another few days or so. I only have 2 free periods a day, but no laptop, and I write this story mostly during my seminar classes back at my school (I'm a junior in HS, if you were wondering). I have a really bad case of writer's block.  
><strong>

**In the meantime, feel free to follow me on twitter(uselessapproach) or tumblr(imtotallynormal).**

**R/R! :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man, it's been almost a week. Sorry. My college classes started this week, and I don't get home until 5pm everyday. And I have to do a lot of other stuff after that too.**

**This chapter is kinda short compared to the last, and I didn't look over it as much as I should have for grammar and syntax, so if it's jumpy and not flowing well, sorry about that.**

**Good news is that 1)My grandma's home from the hospital after six months. She had open heart surgery, and every time I went to visit her, I cried, so I eventually stopped visiting her, I'm just really happy she's back, 2)Starkid raised a lot of money for charity, so proud of them, and 3)The Cab's new album, Symphony Soldier is amazing, go buy it.**

**This chapter is a filler for the next one, which I have yet to write. It's kinda boring. Next one will be good though. *spoiler alert* Probably a few tunes, an open mic, a face. **

**Hope you're all doing well, especially those in the East Coast, be safe!  
><strong>

**Anyways, onwards to Chapter 5!**

** Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Joshua Tipton?"<p>

He laughed, "Don't be so surprised at seeing me. I have a perfectly good explanation."

Blaine waved his hand, "Explain away."

"Well, after I left Dalton, I went to a public school for a while, but you know that once people find out who you are, it turns really bad, which it did for me, "Joshua shrugged.

His coworkers stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean 'find out who you are'?" Emily asked.

Joshua shook his head, "You guys don't know yet? I'm gay."

Melissa and Emily stared at each other, "_What?_"

"I'm gay. I'm very good at keeping it to myself, but don't you remember my outfit for the party?"

"That was a costume party! Other men wore spandex!" Melissa exclaimed.

Blaine stared at Joshua for a moment, "Who did you dress as?"

"Jonathan Rhys Myers. From _Velvet Goldmine_." Joshua replied.

"Not bad." He and Kurt said at the same time.

"Exactly. I wore spandex! Very tight spandex." Joshua said.

"But…but…You know what? I can't stand people like you. And I won't work for or _with _people like you." Emily held her chin up and walked out of the house.

When Emily left, everyone's heads turned to Melissa, "What? I didn't know she was homophobic. And no, I'm not homophobic, don't worry."

Blaine smiled, "We're all glad she didn't stay, that's for sure but-"

"Can Josh finish his story now?" The twins interrupted.

Joshua laughed, "Man, I missed you guys. Oh yeah, so it's Winter break right now. I'm working here because I want to see if I can make a living for myself."

Blaine nodded, "I guess I can sense where you're coming from. But no food poisoning."

"No problem. So how about that welcome meal now?" Josh smiled.

"FOOD!" The twins yelled.

"Sure, but I have to introduce people." Blaine said, "You can tell Melissa who everyone is later, but that's Shane, my brother."

He pointed to Shane, who was sitting on the couch playing with Reed's hair, "That's Finn. He doesn't go to Dalton, he's Kurt's stepbrother. And Kurt, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Is he better than the squid?" Joshua asked.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulder, "Much. Much better than Logan."

Joshua shook hands with everybody, "You guys ready to eat then? I have chicken alfredo, personal pizzas, spicy buffalo wings, and a tart for after."

He led everybody to the dining room, and on the table was exactly what Josh said he made, "There are a few extra seats, we thought there were going to be more people, but you guys can fight over leftovers, or give it to the twins."

"If there are extras, why don't you join us?" The twins said.

Josh and Melissa looked at them, "We can't. I'm not sure if we can."

"Yes you can. Eat. It's alright with us," the twins insisted.

"Okay," they all took a seat at the table and started eating.

The twins took an extreme liking to the food and took generous amounts, "Why didn't you tell us you could cook?" Ethan practically screamed.

"We wouldn't have thrown you those water balloons if you made us food!" Evan said with a mouth full of pasta.

"You never asked," Joshua stared at Blaine for a long time before saying, "Bailey told me what happened during Hell Night."

Everybody but Melissa froze for a second; they all turned their heads to Blaine, "I figured he would. It's a long story."

"I know most of it already, it's just surprising. I bet that fire topped out all the other Hell Nights combined." Joshua chuckled.

"Fire? What happened?" Melissa asked, "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

Blaine looked at his plate of food, "We could tell you, but I was serious when I said it was really long. Really, really long."

Melissa took a bite of her pizza, "Okay then, I guess no story, but don't think you can not tell me before you leave."

"Deal."

In about 10 more minutes of small talk and eating, everyone was stuffed. The boys went to the living room to watch TV while Joshua and Melissa cleared up.

"We'll help you wash dishes!" Blaine yelled from the couch, where he sat with Kurt's head in his lap.

Melissa yelled back, "It's our job! You don't have to do anything!"

"Fine." Blaine turned back and looked at Kurt, "What'd you think of Josh?"

Kurt pretended to think about it for a while, "Very…Windsor-like."

Blaine laughed, "Oh trust me, he's a Windsor alright. There were much more explosions back when he was still at Dalton. He used to do experiments with Drew and Satoru."

"Then once Drew and Satoru find out about Joshua being our chef, they'll want to steal him." Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed along with him, "Probably, but if that happens, then you can make cookies all by yourself in the kitchen. And I'll help you, it'll be just the two of us."

"Just the two of us? Hmm… I like the sound of that."

Blaine chuckled as he leaned forward to give Kurt a peck on his nose.

They slept on the couch that night, and the others slept on the floor.

**And that was the filler. Kinda 'ehh?' huh? I'm not sure exactly who Joshua is, but I looked on the weebly site to try and get a sense of him.**

**I'll try and update within the next 3-4 days or so.**

**(shameless plug) I'd love it if you were to follow me on Twitter(uslessapproach) or Tumblr(imtotallynormal)!**

**R/R! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. And it's officially been over a week since I updated, but I wrote a long chapter so meh? :)?**

**I found a mistake I made in the story. In Chapter 3, the tour guide's name is Riley, and then it magically turns to Melissa. HER NAME IS MELISSA. Now.  
><strong>

**So this chapter...is interesting.**

**I use a song called Losin' My Head by Avenue 52. It doesn't have piano in it, I just made the person use it because there was a piano in the lobby. It would help if you listened to it while reading(also a shameless plug for the band, they're amazing).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Chalet Girls, or the song.**

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" The twins jumped on the couch, promptly waking up Kurt, who fell out of Blaine's arms and onto the floor.<p>

Kurt sat up, "Urggh, guys, it's like 7 in the morning. What's the rush?"

"Nothing really," the twins shrugged, "Breakfast is soon and there's an open mic at 12."

Blaine fell off the couch and landed on top of Kurt, "Urggh…Kurt? You awake?"

"Yeah. Sit up." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms and leaned him against the couch, he looked at the twins, "Open mic?"

They both nodded, "Yes. At 12. In the lobby. You can sing."

"But I haven't practiced or anything!" Kurt exclaimed.

Ethan laughed, "That's the point of an open mic."

"You just sing," Evan added.

"Fine. It sounds fun. We need fun on this trip." Kurt agreed.

Joshua walked out of the kitchen with his apron still on, "Is everybody awake now? I just finished breakfast. You can eat now."

"What did you make?" The twins asked eagerly.

Josh shrugged, "With you two in the house? A lot. Pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon. Traditional."

The twins quickly ran to the dining room and started eating at the table without waiting for anyone. Kurt shook his head and woke up Blaine, "Blaine, time to eat."

Blaine groaned and opened his eyes a bit, "Good morning, Kurt." He leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Hello to you too, come on, let's eat." Kurt stood up, took Blaine's hands, and lifted him to his feet.

Blaine turned to Joshua, who was just standing in the living room awkwardly, "Is Melissa awake yet? You guys should join us."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, I'll go get her, you can wake up everybody else." Joshua left to go to the servant's quarters.

Kurt walked to Finn, who was curled up in front of the now-dead fireplace, "Finn! Wake up! Food!"

Finn instantly woke up, "Breakfast?"

"Yeah. The twins are in the dining room now, better go before they eat everything." Kurt laughed as Finn stood up quickly and ran to the dining room.

Blaine walked to Shane and Reed, who were cuddled up behind the couch where he and Kurt slept on last night, "Guys, wake up. Breakfast is ready." It took a couple of minutes, but Blaine finally managed to shake them awake.

Shane glared at his brother, "I was having a very nice slumber."

"Well, that slumber is over. We're eating now." Blaine walked back to Kurt.

Reed stood up, "Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Help me up?" Shane asked Reed.

Reed grabbed Shane's hand and lifted him, and then they walked to the dining room together.

Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Kurt took Blaine's hand and they followed Shane and Reed.

After breakfast, the boys sat in the living room watching the twins play whatever game they brought from the plane.

"Which game systems did you bring the plane?" Kurt asked, aghast.

"We couldn't decide," Evan said.

Ethan shrugged, "So we brought all of them."

The doorbell rang just then, and Finn got up to open the door, "Oh, hey Burt. What are you doing here this early?"

"Checking on you boys of course. 7 boys in one house means trouble in some form, especially if there are two couples." Burt walked in, followed by the other Windsor boys with Katherine minus Han, whom Finn didn't notice until now.

"Whoa. Whoa. Tweedles are already playing without me?" Wes walked in and immediately sat by the twins, who tossed him a controller.

Kurt walked to his dad and hugged him, "Hey dad, did you eat yet?"

Burt smiled at his son, "Of course, our chef is amazing. I had to stop Carole from getting up to make breakfast."

"That's great." Kurt said.

Joshua walked out of the kitchen that moment after washing the dishes and saw the Windsor boys, "Whoa."

Wes, David, Dwight, Drew, and Satoru all stared in shock at their former classmate.

"Whoa indeed." David said.

Wes dropped his controller, "What's Joshua doing here? Why is he wearing an apron?"

Joshua smiled a tiny bit, "Uhm, I'm the chef."

"Damn." Dwight said.

"I know." Drew and Satoru said at the same time.

"Can we explain all of this over drinks another day? I have to go buy the groceries and come back in time to finish preparing the food I laid out for lunch. So I'll see you later. Don't let Drew and Satoru near the kitchen, and keep Dwight away from the second floor." Joshua took his apron off, threw it on the coat hanger and walked out.

Kurt started laughing, "I like him already. No wonder he's a Windsor."

"Should I be jealous?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Not really."

The twins paused the game ("Hey!" Wes exclaimed.), and stood up, "Open Mic, in less than hour, get dressed! We're leaving."

Burt walked over to his son, "Kurt, I'm going to head out. Me and some of the other parents were going to take a few skiing lessons. Keep and eye out for Finn and don't do anything stupid. Have fun at the open mic. See you later."

"Bye dad. Please be careful. Say hi to Carole for me." Kurt hugged him and led him to the door.

Everybody finished getting ready, and were all headed out to the lobby, except for David and Katherine, who wanted to spend some alone time together skiing, and Dwight, Satoru, and Drew, who did not want to sit through the event.

"I didn't think we'd actually be able to do some singing while we were here." Kurt said.

Reed nodded his head, "Neither did I. But this will be good. Fun."

The boys entered the lobby, a large log cabin, complete with a big fireplace, a few instruments, and a grand piano. Around the piano were a lot of chairs set up for the open mic. There was a table close to the desk in the middle of the lobby with a sign that said, 'Open Mic sign-up'. They all walked over there and signed their names.

The boys took their seats close to the piano. The seats around filled up fast and soon, the announcer stood in front of everybody, "Good afternoon ladies and gents. Welcome to Les Trois' Open Mic. Before we start, we have a very special surprise for you."

The announcer smiled before continuing, "The hit television show, _Something Damaged, _has chosen Les Trois as the setting for an episode and they are filming here. We managed to convince one of the stars of the show to give a small performance, so without further ado, I want to welcome to the stage, Julian Larson and his accompanying band!"

"Holy crap." The Windsor boys said at the same time except for Finn who burst into applause as Julian walked out from a room in the lobby and took a seat at the piano. His band went to their instruments."

Julian looked around the room, but didn't notice the Windsor boys. He adjusted the microphone, "Hi guys. My name is Julian Larson, and I play Grant on _Something Damaged. _I'll be singing a new song that I wrote a few weeks ago. It was inspired by an event that happened to me a few months ago. I hope you like it."

Julian placed his hands on the piano and started playing a tune. He closed his eyes before singing:

_**My** heart is gone, it's lost at sea_

_My happiness, is waving back at me_

_At me_

_**Surrounded** by my loneliness_

_Too cold to pass, it won't let me be_

_So how could I breathe?_

_**You** got me falling down_

_Spinnin' round_

_Tell me why you always leave_

_If you're in love with me_

Julian looked up from the piano and finally spotted the Windsor boys, and his eyes widened for a bit before he sang the chorus of the song:

_**You** got me losin' my head_

_Losin' my mind just for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Every time you say we're fine_

_Then you change your mind_

_**You** got me losin' my head_

_Losin' my mind just for you_

_And I don't what to say_

_Every day it's all the same_

_And I feel the pain again, again, and again_

_**I** need your touch, I need your kiss_

_I still can taste the poison on your lips_

_What sort of feeling, yeah_

_**I'm** fallin down_

_Spinnin' round_

_Tell me why you always leave_

_If you're in love with me_

Kurt noticed that Julian sang the song with emotion, and he also had a feeling he knew who it was about. Blaine noticed the tears threatening to spill out from Julian's eyes.

_**You** got me losin' my head_

_Losin' my mind just for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Every time you say we're fine_

_Then you change your mind_

_**You** got me losin' my head_

_Losin' my mind just for you_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Every day it's all the same_

_And I feel the pain again, again, and again_

_**You** got to know_

_You got to know you're crazy_

_To let me go_

_So think of what you're wasting_

_You're missing out_

_On something so amazing_

_Again, again, and again_

Julian played a small piano solo alongside his guitarist's solo. He looked at the Windsor boys and they all saw the one tear that escaped his eyes.

_**Yeah** you got me losin'_

_My head_

_**You** got me losin' my head_

_Losin' my mind just for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Every time you say we're fine_

_Then you change your mind_

_**You** got me losin' my head_

_Losin' my mind just for you_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Every day it's all the same_

_And I feel the pain again, again, and again_

_Yes I feel it, yes I feel it_

_All the pain, all the pain_

_Again, again, and again._

Julian finished the song with a flourish and the room burst into applause once again, including the Windsor boys. Julian looked at the boys and they saw the smallest hint of a smile. He bowed to the audience and walked out.

"Julian! Wait!" The twins ran after the celebrity, and the boys also noticed another blonde head follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. Ooh. Who is this blonde head? I DON'T KNOW.<strong>

**Seriously, I don't. I just typed that right now because I felt like it. I still have to think about it.**

**Anyways. R/R! :D And feel free to follow me on twitter(uselessapproach) or tumblr(imtotallynormal) but I do prefer tumblr. On twitter, I probably only retweet Starkids and Sean Gentry.  
><strong>

**(oh, and Hi Annie if you read this.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Yay new chapter! I like this one, you might too.**

**I use a song called 'You and Me' by Parachute. I saw them live this summer in San Francisco. They were amazing, but their setlist kinda sucked.**

** I only read this once after I finished writing it(like five minutes ago), so if my grammar sounds weird, or if I have words spelled wrong, sorry bout that.**

**Oh, and I'll do something cool for the first person that finds my _Suits _reference in here. It's kinda obvious.**

**Anyways, chapter 7. (Hi Annie, and jogan4ever who helped me remember a certain blonde head)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Chalet Girls, the song, or any of the OC's from Dalton. Actually, I don't even own Melissa. She's a character from The Chalet Girls.**

**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Julian! Wait!" The twins ran after the celebrity, and the boys also noticed another blonde head follow them.<p>

"Julian, dude! Stop will you!" Julian stopped and turned around, and came face to face with the Brightman twins and Clark Sawyer.

"Don't you have a scene to film?" Julian smirked.

Clark shook his head, "Finished it. I just came over here because I saw Reed walking with the other Dalton boys."

Evan sighed, "Julian-"

"Look, Tweedles. I don't want to hear anything. From you or the others. I'm done with Dalton." Julian walked away again.

Clark ran a hand through his hair, "What did he sing?"

"A song he said he wrote a few weeks earlier," the twins shrugged.

"Damn. He still hasn't gotten over the incident has he?" Clark asked.

Evan looked at his twin, "After we got out of the building, Logan and Julian never got to talk."

"They ignored each other until the end of the school year," Ethan added, "And next semester, Julian never came back."

"We'll talk about this later. I'm going to Reed." Clark left the two and walked over to Reed, who was still sitting down with the other boys.

* * *

><p>The announcer came back on the floor, "How was Julian Larson folks? Well next up, we have a group performance from Ohio, please welcome the Warblers!"<p>

"We're performing together?" Kurt asked, "We didn't practice!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Relax. We all know this song. If you didn't already forget, we had it on replay the entire month of October."

Realization hit Kurt's face, "Oh, we got this." He smiled and they stood up.

The audience applauded as the boys, minus Finn, made their way onto the stage. The boys assembled themselves in a line and Blaine stepped forward, "Hello. My name is Blaine, and I'm part of a group called the Warblers. We attend Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. and we're going to be singing a little song called 'You and Me'."

Blaine motioned for the twins to start making a beat, Reed and Shane started clapping along, and Kurt stepped forward to join Blaine.

_Hold my gun and watch the door_

_Pick the lock and cut the phone_

_Keep your head up, love,_

_Nobody here can stop us_

_Grab the bags when sirens call_

_We're out the window, through the yard_

_Keep it locked up tight_

_Ain't nobody here can stop us_

Blaine sat at the piano and started playing while Kurt took a seat on top of it.

_Baby, I've had this same dream_

_Where I wake up, wondering_

_What it really means_

_If the world came running down_

_If it was you and me against the world_

_Baby, they've got us under but_

_We'll take whatever we want._

_If it was you and me against the world,_

_You get the car; I'll get the cash,_

_We'll take the money and run._

Kurt joined the others as the twins walked up to sing the next verse, Blaine continued playing the piano.

_They'll come running through the door_

_Shattered glass across the floor_

_Oh, they think they know but_

_We both know they don't._

_Oh, we did our crime and got away,_

_We stole the gold and made the day_

_And we both smile knowing that they saying_

_Ain't nobody here can stop us_

_Baby I've had this same dream_

_Where I wake up, wondering_

_What it really means_

_If the world came running down_

The twins turned their heads at the boys and winked at them before they started signing, similar to what they did during their performance on Hell's Night.

Kurt noticed some of the audience members smiled and brightened up at the twins signing and singing.

_If it was you and me against the world_

_Baby, they've got us under but_

_We'll take whatever we want_

_If it was you and me against the world,_

_You get the car; I'll get the cash,_

_We'll take the money and run_

Reed and Shane walked up next to sing lead while the twins stepped back.

_Oh, I keep waking up_

_In an empty bed_

_And I'm wondering why you're_

_All the things I should have said_

_And, oh, we could have had_

_If it was you and me against the world_

_Baby, they've got us under but_

_We'll take whatever we want_

_If it was you and me against the world,_

_You get the car; I'll get the cash,_

_We'll take the money and run_

_You get the car; I'll get the cash,_

_We'll take the money and run_

Reed and Shane stepped back, they, and everybody else sang the last line.

_It's you and me against the world_

The Warblers finished with a small bow, and the audience gave them a standing ovation. They all smiled and took their seats again.

* * *

><p>The next few performances were not as good as the Warblers or Julian's, but they were good enough After Open Mic was over, everybody prepared to leave.

"Guys, that was great!" Reed exclaimed as they stood up from their seats.

Finn agreed, "Yeah, you guys were good. I would have joined you, but I didn't know the lyrics to the song."

"That was the most fun I've had in a while," Kurt said, "Singing for fun. That's something I haven't heard in a while."

"Excuse me! Warblers?" The boys heard a voice behind them.

They all turned around, "Yes?" Blaine asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Specter. I'm the events coordinator here," He shook hands with everybody, "I must say, your performance earlier was really good. Amazing. I haven't seen anything like that in a while."

"Thank you Mr. Specter." Blaine said.

Gabriel smiled, "Please, call me Gabriel. I had this little open mic because I was searching for a replacement performer. The performer we hired wasn't able to make it this season, and I was wondering whether or not all of you would be interested."

The boys stopped whispering to each other and stared up at Gabriel, "What?"

"You'll perform twice a week here and at the restaurant, occasionally during a big event, and each of you will get paid $100 per performance."

"_Each?_" They all said at the same time.

Gabriel smiled, "If you're interested. I'll give you a couple of days to think about it and tell your parents if you have to. I'll give you my card. Call me soon."

Gabriel handed a card over to Blaine and walked off.

"Holy shit." The twins said with their mouths open.

"You can say that again," Kurt replied.

The boys started walking towards their cabin again, "Hey you guys, I know I'm not a Warbler, but I really could use some money."

Kurt smiled at his stepbrother, "Of course you can perform with us Finn, but you'll have to keep up with our intense vocal exercises, pull an all-nighter preparing for a performance the night before, and cut back on skiing because the cold air might damage our larynxes."

Finn's jaw dropped and everybody laughed "Don't listen to him Finn. It's nothing like that. Just a few practices to ensure that we have everything down, but don't get too nervous." Blaine reassured him.

The twins had a mischievous glint in their eyes, "Honorary Warbler. That means we get to initiate him right?"

"Oh no." Blaine said, "None of that."

"Good luck stopping them," Kurt whispered as he linked his arms with Blaine's.

Blaine sighed, "I know. I'm pretty curious as to what they plan on doing to him since we're not at Dalton."

"Hey Blaine," Shane walked up next to his brother, "I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan a dinner with mom."

Blaine stared at his brother, "Dinner?"

"Yeah, at the restaurant. We haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her, and I want to do something nice." Shane played with the zipper on his jacket.

"I hope you don't mind me cutting in," Kurt said, "But I can help you guys. I'd be much better at doing this than Blaine."

Blaine looked offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt laughed, "Nothing."

"I thought so," Blaine pouted.

"Don't give me that face Blaine," Kurt warned.

Blaine smiled a bit before he pouted again, "Too late."

Kurt gave Blaine a short kiss, "No more pouting?" He asked.

"No more."

"You guys are gross," Finn said.

Wes laughed, "This is coming from Finn."

"Aren't you the quarterback at McKinley? Cheerleaders? That ring a bell?" David smirked.

"I give up," Finn said.

The boys reached the house after a while, and saw Melissa shoveling snow off the walkway.

"Hey Melissa," they all said as they walked up to her.

She smiled at them, "Hey guys, how did Open Mic go?"

"Great. We got offered a small job of performing twice a week." David said.

"That's great! You guys are going to love working here. The staff is all nice, with the exception of Emily, the pay is good, and there's an awesome staff party at the end of this season." Melissa gushed.

"Are performers part of the staff?" Wes asked.

Melissa thought about it for a while, "Yeah, if you get paid for doing something here, you're part of the staff."

Joshua walked out of the house at that moment, "Oh hey guys. I was just going to see if you were still in the lobby. Lunch is ready if you're hungry."

The twins and Finn immediately ran inside.

"Josh," Blaine began, "I was wondering, are you interested in joining us for performing twice a week here?"

"What?" Josh looked confused.

"Gabriel asked the boys if they were interested in having a job. Performing twice a week in the lobby and at the restaurant." Melissa said.

"Oh," Josh said, "No."

"What?" Wes and David exclaimed.

"No. I haven't performed or sung anything since I left Dalton, and I plan to keep it that way." Josh felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't like being reminded of anything that had to do with the Warblers.

"But Joshua-" Blaine said.

"I can't Blaine, I can't. It brings back too many memories. Do you know how much it hurts to say I was abused emotionally and physically by the monster that is Logan?" Joshua cried, "I get treated differently, everybody feels sorry for me, and it doesn't help that I'm gay. It makes people feel even sorrier for me that I chose it and ended up where I am. It hurts."

"I went through the same thing, before you did." Blaine said seriously, "But I got over it and you never will if you keep acting the way you are. You love music Josh, you love singing and you loved being a Warbler, you need to get over it."

"I can't." Josh cried again.

Blaine walked over and went face-to-face with his former classmate, he pointed a finger to his chest, "You _can_ get over it, but you won't. We'll help you, just allow us to."

"I'm sorry Blaine," Joshua straightened up, "I have to go. I need to start planning for the ball."

Joshua wiped the tears from his eyes and walked towards the lobby.

"He's planning the ball?" Kurt asked, trying to break the awkward silence after Joshua left.

Melissa sighed, "Me and Josh are. Emily was too, but she quit. It's an honor to be chosen to plan it, but it's hard work."

"We can help," Kurt offered.

"You can, but you're already performing and you're on vacation, I don't want you guys to be working when you're supposed to be having fun." Melissa said.

"It's fine," Blaine said, a little sadly, "With Josh in that mood now, and only you two working on it, you'll probably need a lot of help. And planning this _will _be fun."

Melissa smiled, "Thanks guys. I'll talk to him later. I'm still a little out of the loop, but it'll all be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so," Blaine said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Julian being here doesn't help a bit."

Wes nodded, "We have the guy who was abused by Logan during his squid state, and we have the guy who's probably still in love with him."

"I think we should keep them apart," the twins said with their hands full of food as they walked out the door and sat on the porch steps, Finn walked out shortly after and sat at the table on the porch, the other boys lost their appetite and decided to help Melissa shovel the snow.

Kurt stared at them, "You guys were listening weren't you?"

Evan nodded, "We heard every word."

"It's going to be a long winter." Ethan said. He looked up at the sky and saw a plane preparing to land, probably at the airfield close by. He nudged his brother and they both looked up.

"Evan look," he whispered, "Blue with a gold stripe. Isn't that a bit familiar?"

"Yeah, and we only know one plane with that particular shade of blue," he whispered back.

Ethan stared at his brother, "You don't think it's-"

"I'm positive it is. Our parents gave _them_ the recommendation for this place, remember?"

Ethan put buried his face in his hands, "Shit. We're screwed. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Evan patted his back, "We'll be fine. We just have to be prepared for it."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! OOOH.<strong>

**Ehh, take your guesses at who's in the plane.**

**Also, does anyone have any cool ideas for a winter ball? I have one from the book, but I wanna see what y'all can come up with.**

**Please review! I like reading reviews, they're (totally) awesome, and they make me smile like an idiot whenever I'm in math class, which is usually when I read them.**


	8. Chapter 8: Falls and Faces

**Oh hi there! Yeah, I know I suck. It's been over a week, but I've been busy with school and other things.**

**GLEE WAS ON LAST NIGHT. It was good.**

**I miss my Warblers.**

**I just recently discovered _Welcome to Hogwarts _and finished it a few hours ago. Starting to read the sequel. Good stuff. (if you haven't read it, read it. it's by admiller)  
><strong>

**There's a part that I had trouble writing, because I'm not that good at describing things. It's like 12 at night. I'm not sleepy, but I'm tired. I'm really sleep-deprived these days(damn you school). And...ouch. I sort of screamed on the inside as I wrote one part of the story. Bandages.  
><strong>

**So...Here's Chapter 8, Falls and Faces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys want to do now?" Blaine asked as they all finished shoveling the walkway.<p>

"Skiing?" Wes suggested.

Melissa nodded her head, "I can show you guys around, I am your tour guide after all."

"Sounds good then?" Blaine put his shovel down by the stairs.

Everybody agreed, "We'll go get Dwight and the others," Wes and David ran over to the house next door.

"There's a shed in the back with some skiing gear. I'm going to put the shovels away. You guys can go grab the stuff." Melissa pointed to the back and the boys went there.

"I've never been skiing before," Kurt admitted as he walked to the shed with Blaine and the others.

Blaine put an arm around his shoulder, "That's okay. We'll teach you. It's not as hard as you think."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaargghh…" Kurt fell down on his ass once again.<p>

Blaine helped him up, "You'll get it next time."

"You've been saying that over and over, I'm not going to get better at this anytime soon." Kurt groaned.

Blaine kissed Kurt on his forehead, "You'll get better, don't worry."

"_Oh stop it Blaine,_" The twins mimicked Kurt.

Kurt glared at the twins and they skied off towards Dwight, who was lying in the snow staring at the sky.

Ethan looked at Dwight, "Are you okay?"

"You've been like that for a while," Evan tilted his head to the side, his brother following suit.

Dwight looked at them, but his eyes seemed distant, "Alan's last vacation was here."

"Oh," the twins' faces fell a bit.

Dwight chuckled a bit, "I haven't thought about him in a while."

"It's fine to just talk about it," Evan smiled at Dwight.

"Let it out," Ethan continued.

The young hunter sighed, "I'm good now. Thanks."

"If you say so," The twins helped him up.

A sudden gush of wind hit them all, and the sky darkened a little. Kurt shivered and tightened the scarf around his neck; Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders, adjusting his ski poles to his free hand.

"Hey guys!" Melissa called, "If you're up for it, there's a secret trail I can show you. Not a lot of people know about it, and it's a fairly easy one to navigate through. Yeah?"

Wes nodded, "I'm in."

"Me too," David said.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Do you want to? We don't have to if you're still not comfortable skiing."

"No, I want to go," Kurt said, "I have to get the hang of these anyways."

"Alright, but you're not letting go of my hand until we stop for a break," Blaine smirked.

"Yes sir," Kurt saluted and Blaine laughed.

"You're amazing," Blaine said dreamily.

Kurt winked, "And don't you forget it."

* * *

><p>Melissa led the group down the secret trail. It was an easy course, but Kurt still couldn't maneuver the skis. He ended up holding one of his ski poles in one hand while he had Blaine's hand in his other. Snow was falling lightly over them as they glided past what seemed like an endless amount of trees.<p>

"This is actually pretty fun," Kurt yelled, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Blaine yelled back, "That's only because I'm guiding you!"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but the wind was knocked out of him as he and Blaine landed face first into the snow, "Oof!"

Everyone stopped when they heard the loud thump, Kurt and Blaine sprawled on the ground, and Reed a few inches behind them.

"I'm so sorry!" Reed was red in the face and had snow in his hair, "Are you guys okay?"

"M'fine," Blaine spit the snow that was in his mouth before standing up to help Kurt.

Shane yelped when he finally caught up to the others and saw Reed on the ground, "Reed!"

"Shane, I'm okay," Reed protested when Shane dropped his ski poles and helped Reed get up.

"No you're not," Shane muttered as he dusted the snow off Reed's clothes.

Melissa looked concerned, "Do you guys wanna head back now? We were actually supposed to stop here. The ski lift isn't that far."

"Actually," Dwight said, "Do you know anything about the rope swing?"

Melissa tilted her head to the side, "You know, it might be around here somewhere." She skied a few feet away to where some ferns were creating some sort of wall. She pushed some of them aside and gasped.

"What?" Dwight yelled.

Melissa turned to them and smiled, "Found it."

The twins screamed in delight and skied next to Melissa. There was a large rope swing tied to a think branch hanging from what looked like an old tree. Not far below, were more plants covered by a thin layer of snow, and a small clearing that led back to their trail.

"Who wants to go first?" Evan asked.

"Because we're not," Ethan continued, "So we volunteer-"

"Drew." They both said at the same time.

Drew looked up from where he was talking to Satoru animatedly about something, a look of fear on his face, "No… I-Is it safe?"

"Come on Drew, stop spoiling the fun," Ethan said.

"There's a clearing of snow, the only thing you have to do is let go of the rope at the right time." Evan skied over to their friend and dragged him by the ferns.

Melissa took one of her ski poles and brought the rope over to her, looking at Drew, "Sure you wanna do this? I'll go first if you want."

Ethan smiled at Drew, "You're doing it? Yay!"

"This will be so much fun!" Evan squealed, "Just grab the rope and bring your legs around it, watch for the skis though."

Drew sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

He grabbed the rope tentatively and held it tightly. Drew looked at the ground below the rope and deemed it safe enough to land. He glanced at his friends who gave him reassuring smiles. That seemed to boost his confidence a bit. Drew tightened his hold on the rope and swung.

He wrapped his legs around the rope like the twins told him too, and he swung a few times, enjoying the way the wind and the snow hit his face and hair. He waited a few more swings before he decided to let go.

Drew thought he had timed his release right, but he was wrong. His right ski broke as it hit a rock covered by plants and he stumbled forwards a bit at the movement. He tried to break his fall using his hands, but it didn't work. When he landed, his head fell against a stone and he felt blood rushing out of his head, one of his arms slipped off a rock and he heard a pop coming from his shoulder, and he heard a crack come from his right leg when it made contact with a jutting rock. He didn't even hear the gasps and screams coming from his friends.

"Fuck…" he groaned before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Drew!" The twins screamed in shock. They had just seen him fall down after he let go of the rope, hoping that the two faint cracks and pops they heard was just their minds playing with them.<p>

Blaine, Wes, David, and Satoru started skiing towards the clearing when they saw a figure rushing past them to the clearing. He was wearing a helmet and a dark blue ski suit.

The figure reached Drew and lifted him up, signaling for the others to help him, "He's out cold. Probably from the head injury and the blood loss." He said when the boys finally reached him.

"W-what do we d-do?" Satoru asked shakily.

"Clinic." The figure muttered, "Take his skis off."

David carefully lifted Drew's legs and Wes took his skis off. The figure took hold on one side of Drew and motioned for someone else to take the other. Blaine skied over and carefully wrapped an arm around Drew.

"Take his leg and put it on your ski," the figure said, "One of his legs is broken, but he's out cold so he might not feel anything."

Blaine carefully placed Drew's foot in front of his.

"Let's go," the figure said. They started slowly walking out of the clearing, the three boys following them.

They reached the clinic. Blaine and the figure carrying Drew to one of the beds in a vacant room.

"What happened here?" One of the nurses screamed as she called a few doctors in.

Melissa shook his head, "Rope swing. Rocks."

The doctors came in and kicked all of the boys out, pulling a curtain closed around Drew's bed.

Ethan leaned against a wall and sank to the floor, Evan sitting next to him, "It's our fault." They both said, "We shouldn't have made him go on that rope swing."

"No. Don't say that. None of us knew there were rocks." Blaine leant down and patted both of them on their shoulders, "He's going to be fine."

Blaine turned to the figure, who was still there, "Thank you."

"Not a big deal." The figure said, he brought his hands to his helmet and kept them there, looking as if he were thinking about taking it off, "I saw you guys go down the trail just as I started the other slope. So I followed you."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the figure took off his helmet, "I knew about the rope swing, but I also knew the Tweedles were with you, and that never turns out right."

Piercing green eyes looked around the room and realization hit everybody.

"Logan."

"_But we just saw your plane!_" The twins screeched from the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's fine. I think. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. I just got an idea.<br>**

**So today, me and my friends saw a Red Bull car, and found out that they were hiding four packs of Red Bull all over the college(community college, there's a high school(mine) on campus). I tried looking for one, but couldn't FIND any. I don't even like Red Bull, I just wanted to FIND one. Obviously not a HufflePuff.**

**Reviews are cool. Like you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot! Chapter 9. Sorry it took a while, I was supposed to update over the weekend, then I had to move it to Monday, and then it got pushed to today. I was going to push it to tomorrow, but I decided to write it even though I have to catch up on my math hw.**

**DID YOU WATCH GLEE YET? I did, it was good.**

**I got some new music today, lots of The Cab, Riker Lynch's(Tweedles) band R5****, ****a very nice song called 'Amazingly Fat Cows' by Teddy Geiger, and Steve Moakler(small reference of him in here).**

**Also, a few references to _Pretty Little Liars, _just to let you know.  
><strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, it has some Logan(no Jogan yet), the aftermath of the Drew incident, and some Klaine fluff because I like Klaine and fluff. It's poorly written, but I hope you'll like it anyways.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"But we just saw your plane!" The twins shrieked from the floor.<em>

Logan chuckled a bit and shrugged, "And I love to ski. It's always the first thing I do whenever I go to a resort."

"What are you doing here exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. Yeah," Logan looked at Kurt, "The Brightman's told my dad about this place. I convinced my dad to come here for winter break. I didn't know you'd be here. You'd all be here."

"We didn't know you'd be here either," Evan said.

Ethan nodded, "Which is a really bad idea considering-"

"Tweedles!" The boys said at the same time.

A doctor came out of the room, "Are you with the young man in there? My name's Dr. Moakler."

Everybody nodded their heads and Dr. Moakler continued, "He's fine. His right leg is broken, his shoulder is dislocated, and he has a small head injury, but other than that, he should be okay soon."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"No problem," he smiled, "But I need a parent or guardian to sign a few things."

"Oh, uhm," Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt pulled out his cellphone, "I'm going to call dad, he should be back at the house by now."

"Alright, just send your dad to the front desk when he gets here. You can go in the room to take a look at your friend." Dr. Moakler took one last look at the group walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>Burt heard his phone ring. He saw Kurt's name across the screen and picked it up, "Hey kiddo. Just got back from skiing, what's up?"<p>

"Hey dad, uhm, we kind of need you to sign some papers." Kurt said.

Burt looked confused, Carole saw him from the dining room table and stood up, "What for?"

"We went skiing and ended up at the clinic." Kurt said nervously.

_"What?"_ Burt screamed, the other parents heard him and gathered around him, "What happened?"

"Drew got in an accident…but he's okay! He just broke his leg, dislocates a shoulder, and currently has a small head injury."

"Kurt, that's not okay. We're going there right now. Who's with you?"

"Everybody except Han. And Logan's here too. He helped us get Drew to the clinic."

Burt looked even more confused now, "Logan? What's he doing here?"

"I don't know dad, but you should come here now. See you soon." He hung up.

Burt put his phone back in his pocket; Carole looked up at him, "Burt, what happened?"

"Drew got in an accident. We're going to the clinic."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine saw Burt and the other parents enter the clinic and walked over to them, "Hey dad, the doctor told us to just bring you over to the front desk and sign some things."<p>

"Okay, how's Drew?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled, "He's fine. Just sleeping it off."

"Do his parents know yet?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Burt walked to the front desk to talk to try and get the doctor.

"Satoru is calling them right now," Blaine replied.

Carole sighed in relief, "You guys were all ready huh?"

"Of course," Kurt said.

"That's good to know. We're going to check on Drew, do you and Blaine want to go down to the cafeteria and get food for everybody?"

Kurt nodded, and he and Blaine walked outside and towards the cafeteria.

"It's a very prestigious cafeteria you know," Blaine said when they walked out, "It has all these awards and the best chefs ever, it's amazing."

Kurt laughed, "So I've heard," he lowered his voice, "Do you think Drew's going to be okay?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "I'm positive he's going to be okay. Stop worrying."

"Yeah, he'll be okay."

Blaine turned to his boyfriend and put a hand on his cheek, stopping them in their tracks, "You are the biggest worry-wart ever, but I still love you."

_"Still?"_

"Okay, I love you no matter what, but you know what I mean." Blaine smiled at him, "You have very fair skin, it looks nice in this weather."

Kurt looked at him with eyebrows raised, "Did you just give me a _Pretty Little Liars _reference?"

"Damn," Blaine frowned, "I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

"How could I not?" Kurt shrugged, "Wren was very drunk and sexy when he said it. And he's British, so that doesn't hurt either."

"British?" Blaine smirked.

"British men are very hot."

"Is that so?" Blaine donned an English accent, "Because I am very British. And I am much more sexier than that bloody bloke Wren."

"Yeah, I guess you are," Kurt leaned in to close the space between him and Blaine and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Blaine groaned in response, but before he could go any further, Kurt lifted his head up, "You're also a much better kisser than him."

"Am I? Can we test that theory?" Blaine looked at him with that hungry look in his eyes that Kurt has seen plenty of times before.

"I'm tempted to say yes, but my stomach is craving for food. Cafeteria." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started dragging him to the cafeteria, "But we'll test whatever theory you have later, after we watch that episode of PLL again, just to make sure. But don't we have some guy named Drew currently in the clinic after some unfortunate ski-related accident?"

"Yes we do, but he's got plenty of people to take care of him and he'll wake soon." Blaine smirked and looked at his cellphone, Wes and the others sent him texts as Kurt speed-walked them both to the cafeteria.

**_MHar__e: _**_Drew's awake._ _But we still want food. Get me a sandwich, I don't care what kind.  
><em>

**_Tweedles:_**_Pastrami sandwiches please._

**_Dormouse: _**_Salad. No croutons, I might choke on them.  
><em>

**_WKnight: _**_Pizza._

**_MHatter: _**_Sandwich._

**_LBat: _**_Whatever Reed's getting, but if it's salad, I want soup._

_**Dormouse: **Hey! There's nothing wrong with salad._

**_LBat: _**_You can have some of my soup...?_

_**Tweedles:**_ _We want soup too._

_**LBat:**_ _Get your own soup._

_**Tweedles: **Blaine, get us soup._

**_Dormouse:_** _Parents want sandwiches, and get Drew some soup, also, Melissa wants a pastrami sandwich._

**_Tweedles:_** _We like the talking flower._

**_Dormouse:_** _Sandwiches, soup, salad, and pizza. That's all._

_**Alice:**_ _The Devil Wears Prada?_

**_Dormouse:_** _Of course._

**_MHare:_** _Aren't you walking?_

_**WRabbit:**_ _More like dragging. Me. I'm being dragged._

_**LBat:**_ _And yet you still are able to text._

**_Tweedles:_** _STOP TEXTING. FOOD._

Blaine and Kurt reached the cafeteria and started laughing. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and winked at him, "Cafeteria?"

"Cafeteria."

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, the last part didn't show when I updated yesterday, but now it is, so here is the updated chapter. There'll be more LoganJulian next chapter hopefully.**

**Speaking of which, next chapter: Drew got in an accident. WILL HE BE OKAY? Logan and Julian are in one place after Julian gave up Dalton for good. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM? WILL THEY BOARD THE GONDOLA? Kurt and Blaine reached the cafeteria. WILL THEY GET THE FOOD ORDERS CORRECT?  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it, and you should review, because reviews are awesome and you're awesome. :)  
><strong>


	10. Ice

**Currently midnight, but I finished writing this chapter AND my essay. I feel accomplished :)  
><strong>

**This chapter is shorter than usual, but I had to write an essay so sorry :(**

**This chapter is a bit all over the place. If it's jumpy and stuff, sorry 'bout that. BUT I finally put in some- oh what was that? Sorry forgot. You should read to find out. **

**Someone is performing here and the song I used is 'Ice' by Thomas Fiss/Ryan Tedder, but I really like the Thomas Fiss Unplugged version, you should listen to it when the song is being performed, it's a really nice song.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"FOOD!" The twins yelled when they saw Blaine and Kurt enter the clinic carrying the food they bought from the cafeteria.<p>

"Whoa." Blaine said when the twins tried to tackle him, "We have to organize this food first."

Ethan pouted, "But we only got sandwiches."

"Why do you have to organize food anyways?" Evan mimicked his brother, "It's food."

"A lot of people got food," Kurt tilted his head, "I forgot who got what so we'll set them on a table."

They put the bags of food on the table and prepared them. There were sandwiches, a couple containers of soup, a few slices of pizza, a bowl of salad, and a big tray of brownies.

"Food's ready," Blaine finally said, and he stepped aside just in time to avoid being knocked over by a set of blonde boys that whizzed to the table.

* * *

><p>"Hi, can you tell me how to get to the village?" Logan asked the person at the information booth in the lobby.<p>

"There's a shuttle leaving outside in a few minutes. It takes you directly to the village." The person replied.

Logan smiled, "Thank you."

He walked back outside again to wait for the shuttle. He knew the others at the clinic didn't mind that he was with them, he did in fact help Drew get there in the first place, but he wanted to explore Les Trois and see what it had to offer.

"_Ahhh! Do you see them?_" Some girls shrieked behind them.

At first, Logan was confused, but he looked around for a moment and saw a few trailers not too far from where he was standing. He decided to walk over there and see what the commotion was about.

* * *

><p>"Julian! You're break is almost over." Julian's assistant, Ryan said.<p>

Julian stood up from his chair and went outside his trailer, Ryan following him, "What did I need again?"

Ryan checked his clipboard, "You're doing the music scene. So just the guitar. Have you practiced?"

"Yeah. I like the song." Julian smirked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You co-wrote the song."

"Whatever." He smirked, he looked around the trailers and for moment thought he saw a blonde boy's head, a very familiar blonde boy's head, looking around curiously at the set, but it might have been his imagination playing with him.

"Well, you're up now. Your guitar is already there." Julian's assistant pointed to the set where the crew was waiting for him, "Break a leg."

Julian raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Just go!"

* * *

><p>Logan still didn't know what was happening, but it seemed a lot like the set of a TV show or a movie. He was sure he saw a familiar brunette earlier, but it might have been a mind trick. The girls around him started squealing and he looked at where they were focusing their eyes on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Action!"<em>

_"Ready Grant?" Matthew asked over the keyboard._

_ Grant nodded, "Why are we doing this again? In the snow, where it's cold."_

_ "Publicity dude."_

_ "How did you get your keyboard out?" Grant raised an eyebrow._

_ Matthew rolled his eyes, "Battery powered."_

* * *

><p>Julian started playing his guitar; he really did like this song. It was another song inspired by his Dalton past and he co-wrote it with Cameron, who didn't have much musical experience.<p>

_Wait _

_You ain't even thinkin' whatcha say._

_Your words leave me frozen like a lake, _

_And trapped under the surface, _

_You're killing off the one thing that gives us purpose._

_Stop, _

_Take a look at love you'll never know, _

'_Cause I'm not gonna let you leave me feelin' cold, _

_So don't you come near, _

_There'll be no more tears in this atmosphere._

_All that I ask for, _

_Is love that don't hurt, so_

_Why did you come here?_

_Tell me, why did you come here?_

Just as instructed, Julian looked up at the extras standing in front of him, and he stumbled a little when he saw his face. Logan's face. What was he doing here? Why was he here? He looked at his guitar and tried to think about something else. He was filming.

_You're uninvited._

_I don't why you feel like you can try to_

_Come within a hundred miles._

_I'm a fighter, _

_But I don't want to fight the cold, _

_And every damn time that you come close, _

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I don't what you came here for._

_Been frozen like an icicle (icicle)._

_My whole world turns to ice._

_My whole world turns to ice._

_My whole world turns to… _

_You, _

_Don't understand the weight of what you do, _

_But I made it to the other side, I'm through._

_Now took this heart, and you can see this beatin' from a dead cold start._

Was this going to happen every time he sang a song at this damn place? Will people he didn't want to ever see again show up unexpectedly? This song was about Logan and he knew Logan knew it too.

_All that I ask for, _

_Is love that don't hurt, so_

_Why did you come here?_

_Tell me, why did you come here?_

_You're uninvited._

_I don't why you feel like you can try to_

_Come within a hundred miles._

_I'm a fighter, _

_But I don't want to fight the cold, _

_And every damn time that you come close, _

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I don't what you came here for._

_Been frozen like an icicle (icicle)._

_My whole world turns to ice._

_My whole world turns to ice._

_My whole world turns to… _

_I can hold my head up high, _

_As frost covers the ground, _

_And I can see sunlight, _

_Through these clouds._

_Yeah… Yeah… _

Logan frowned a bit as he listened to the lyrics of the song. He had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Julian again and just listened to him. Julian made eye contact with him and he saw the surprise in his eyes when he saw him. Did the others know he was here?

_You're uninvited._

_I don't why you feel like you can try to_

_Come within a hundred miles._

_I'm a fighter, _

_But I don't want to fight the cold, _

_And every damn time that you come close, _

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I don't immediately what you came here for._

_Been frozen like an icicle (icicle)._

_Frozen like an icicle._

_I'm frozen like an icicle._

_I don't what you came here for._

_Been frozen like an icicle (an icicle)._

_My whole world turns to ice._

Julian finished the song and the director yelled, "Cut!" The extras around him started cheering and he found himself being drawn to the crowd. He didn't normally do that, but there was something pulling him there.

"Julian!" Logan yelled over the girls that were fawning over the fact that Julian Larson walked over to them.

Julian looked at him and Logan saw the smallest smile cross his face before he turned back to the crowd. Logan pushed his way through the girls, earning him a few glares, but soon he found himself in front of the boy that didn't return to Dalton after he told him he loved him.

"Jules." Logan breathed.

Julian took Logan's arm, he flinched a little at the contact, and brought them a few feet away from the girls who now looked dejected that the star didn't talk to them. When he was sure the girls wouldn't tackle them, Julian stared at Logan, "Hey stranger."

* * *

><p><strong>How cliche is that last line? Totally cliche. But meh, it fit.<strong>

**I hope you liked that. Next chapter: Logan and Julian reunite. OMFG JOGAN. GET YOUR LIFEJACKETS, THIS GONDOLA IS ABOUT TO TIP OVER. What happened after Blaine announced there was food? And where the hell is Joshua?  
><strong>

**Btw, I have no idea how long this story is going to be. There's the ball planning, Warbler gigs, the ball, CHRISTMAS, and New Year's(PARTAY? WHAT ABOUT THE PARTAY?).**

**Have a nice night/morning(it's morning now here).**


	11. Snapshot

**Hey there! I'm really late with this, but I was kind of busy. My grandma got sent back to the hospital again and I'm really stressing about my classes.**

**Anyways... Glee hiatus. Not cool FOX. Not cool.**

**Here's the chapter... not much to say about it...Jogan.**

**BTW, is anybody else anticipating the release of the next chapter of Dalton? I am. If it comes out on a school day, I have an urge to just cut all my classes, go to Starbucks and just read it while sipping on a venti Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did Logan go?" Kurt asked as he threw away his trash.<p>

"He said he was going to get some air, but he never came back." Reed said.

The twins nodded, "Maybe he's getting food from the village," Evan said.

Ethan added, "The village has nice food."

"Or he could be on the set of _Something Damaged. _" Evan continued.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "That's going to be bad isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Julian," Logan breathed. He felt tears pooling in his eyes, but he couldn't figure out the reason for it, "We missed you this semester."<p>

"I didn't want any bad publicity for Dalton, especially after what happened." Julian cringed at Logan's use of 'we'.

Logan looked at him; he hadn't changed one bit. His hair was as bit longer and he looked more tan against the blinding white of the snow, "_I _missed you this semester. We never talked."

"I didn't think there was anything to talk about," Julian said slowly.

Logan shook his head, "There's plenty to talk about." He moved towards Julian and leaned his head close to his just as the sound of a camera shutter went off.

"Shit," Logan hissed.

Julian grabbed Logan's arm and dragged to his trailer a few feet away, "Come on."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"Did you get that?" A person asked the photographer.<p>

"Of course I did. What'd ya think?" He snapped, "Never thought I'd take a picture like this with the likes of Julian Larson though."

"This is going to be big." The mysterious person smiled, already writing the article in his head.

The photographer smiled with him, "Let's go back inside. We got an article to write."

* * *

><p>Dr. Moakler looked at the group standing before him, "Your friend is just fine. He'll need to stay in the clinic for a few more days, then we can release him, but after this incident, no more skiing for him."<p>

"Yes doctor." The twins chorused.

"Good to hear."

* * *

><p>Joshua stumbled into the house with a few grocery bags. He tripped over the welcome mat, "Damn it."<p>

"Hello to you too," Melissa greeted from the doorway of the kitchen. She had just arrived minutes ago after she ate with the others at the clinic.

"It's quiet." Joshua noticed, "Where is everybody?"

Melissa frowned, "We went skiing and Drew got in an accident. We got him to the clinic. Some boy named Logan helped us carry him there."

"Wait, what?" Josh almost screamed, "_Who _helped you carry Drew to the clinic?"

She looked at her co-worker oddly, "Some dude named Logan."

"Oh my gawd. Fuck." Joshua dropped the grocery bags to the ground and fell on the couch, "Was this winter planned by some unknown force in the universe? Did that force put things from my past all in one place at the same time?"

Melissa now looked at Joshua confused, "Who is he? What is your problem?"

"Dalton is my problem," Joshua now had a pillow over his face, "And the Tweedles."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Stop being over-dramatic about this. And you gotta admit, that Logan guy is cute."

"Too bad, he's gay." Joshua muffled against his pillow.

* * *

><p>Julian smiled at Logan, who was lying on his couch, "Was I really missed?" He smirked.<p>

"You should have heard what some of the freshman were saying," Logan said, "I had some of the Windsors shut them up."

"Oh, so the house rivalries aren't that big anymore?"

"There's still a bit of tension between us, especially with Hanover now, but it's better than last year." Logan smiled.

"Cool."

Logan turned to Julian, "Were you planning on coming back next semester?"

Julian frowned, "You want the honest answer? No. I told myself after the Hell Night fiasco that I was never stepping foot into Dalton ever again."

"You or your manager?"

"Me. My manager wanted me to stay, but I didn't want to."

"I still don't understand."

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p>Everybody returned from the clinic a few hours later. Burt, Carole, and Satoru stayed behind to look after Drew and everyone else went back to their respective houses.<p>

All the Windsor boys minus Drew and Satoru walked into the living room to find Joshua on the couch, Melissa sitting in an armchair, and Han standing by the fireplace.

"Caterpillar!" The twins walked over to their classmate and each put an arm around his shoulder, "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"And why is Joshua passed out on the couch?" Kurt asked, looking at Melissa.

Melissa looked at him and frowned, "I told him about Drew and how the Logan guy helped us carry him to the clinic, then he started panicking for some reason and passed out on the couch."

Blaine nodded, "Understandable, but Logan's harmless now. He wouldn't do anything to him."

"Care to elaborate?" Melissa asked.

"Not now, but we'll tell you soon enough. Han's here. He's never here." Blaine turned to him.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked slowly.

Han shook his head, "No. You need to see this. At the other house."

He motioned for everyone to follow him to the house next door, where all of Han's technology was situated. The twins didn't want to leave Joshua on the couch, so they each grabbed a side of him and carried him to the house.

Kurt walked into the house, which was almost identical to theirs, "What's up?"

"I'll be right back, I just have to set the screen up." Han ran to what seemed to be his room and brought out his laptop, "I'll just set up my small projector."

He finished setting it up and turned it on.

Everybody gasped, on the wall in front of them was a picture of a blonde head leaning in fairly close to another brunette head.

"What. The. Fuck." Wes and David said at the same time.

_**BREAKING NEWS: JULIAN LARSON. SINGING FOR THE OTHER TEAM?**_

* * *

><p><strong>How amazing was that heading for the news article? I was supposed to write 'swinging' but I accidentally pressed the 'E', deleted that and saw singing. It fit <em>perfectly <em>with Julian cause you know, he plays Grant on SD.**__

**Next chapter: Reeling from the aftermath of a certain news article, Joshua needs everybody, yes everybody(minus ****parents, Drew, Satoru, and Han for obvious reasons) ****to help him plan the ball, which includes a trip to The Village. But their supposed quick trip down there turns into a very long one.**

**Review? :D **_**  
><strong>_


	12. Aftermath

**It's been a while since I've paid attention to this story. I'm sorry. I've gotten a few messages about it and no, I didn't give up, I've just got a lot of stuff happening. I was stressing out about school and at the end of October, my grandma passed away so I went to the Philippine****s for her funeral. I was gone for about two weeks and only had access to a computer every few days or so(yay internet cafes). And just recently, one of my other grandmas passed away(I have a lot of grandmas, biologically and their siblings).Also, my family in the Philippines does not know**** who Darren Criss is. Ouch.**

**On to the story! I changed a few things. The New Year's party and Winter Ball ****are just going to be one big thing(in the Tweedles' point of view) and some other stuff. Another one of my OC's is going to make an appearance as well.**

**So...I'm alive!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>that's <em>where Logan was." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt! Not helping." Wes said aghast.

David nodded and turned to Han, "How many people have seen this article?"

Han put his head down, "Something Damaged is extremely popular nowadays. And so is Julian."

"Han, just tell us." Blaine said slowly.

"Almost half a million views."

"_Half a million?_" Kurt gasped.

Han nodded.

Kurt close his eyes shut, "Where are Julian and Logan now?"

"Probably in Julian's trailer." Reed said, "I can call Clark if you want me too."

"No it's fine," Kurt said as everybody turned towards Han, "I'm pretty sure they know about this article by now. Logan and Julian know we're here. They can find us."

Everybody paused for a moment, and then they all mumbled a small agreement.

"So!" Melissa said to break the silence, "I have to go to the Village to help plan the ball. I just got the address to this place that can give me a bunch of inspiration, so who wants to come…?"

"I'll go," Kurt sighed, "I need to do something productive."

The Tweedles smiled, "We'll go too."

Kurt shook his head, he had a feeling he knew what the twins were up to, but he decided to just let them be, "Why don't we all go? How are we getting there?"

Melissa smiled, "There's a shuttle leaving in-"she checked her watch, "about 15 minutes. Let's go?"

* * *

><p>The twins and apparently everybody else seemed to have silently decided that they should focus on something else other than the article they had seen a few minutes ago, <em>Kurt and Blaine. <em>On the shuttle ride, though there was plenty of room, Kurt ended up in Blaine's lap. He didn't mind though, he liked the way Blaine's arms immediately circled around his waist when the twins drove him to his lap. His head rested on his shoulder and he felt Blaine's breath on his neck even though he was wearing a scarf.

The twins smirked and high-fived each other, "I think we're done here." They stood up and walked over to Reed and Shane, but they didn't need to do much as reed was already laying across Shane's lap, his legs splayed across the rest of the seats in the row.

A few minutes later, the shuttle came to a stop. The twins were the first ones to get out followed by Melissa and everybody else. The sky seemed to have darkened, and the wind was getting stronger while on the ride there.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder and looked at Melissa, "Where is this place?"

Melissa took a small piece of paper out of her pocket, "Not far from here. Josh told me the area where it's at, so just follow me."

Melissa started walking to what looked like the main street and took a left, with the Dalton boys following her. They reached a big building when a guy with a thick beard stepped out and spotted the group, "You Melissa?" He yelled over the wind, "Come on in! I got a call from your boss."

They ran inside the building to get out of the wind, "I was going to call it a day until I saw you, if you're looking for ideas for the ball, the warehouse is in the back. I'll give you a key so you can come back again. I'm going to head out, there's supposed to be a blizzard tonight."

He left before questions could be asked.

"So, Han didn't tell us about this because…?" Wes said.

David stared at the direction the man went, "We could be stuck here for a night…?"

Shane's eyes were wide, "What if it's like _Wrong Turn 4 _and we're in the presence of hungry cannibals?"

"Shane!" Everybody yelled.

"We're not going to be stuck here for the night!" Melissa yelled, "We'll just check out the warehouse and get out!"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Julian-"Logan started.<p>

Julian buried his face in his pillow for the hundredth time, "Don't, Logan."

Clark stared at his co-star again. He just showed them the article that keeps getting more views every second, "Come on Julian, your publicist has been trying to contact you for the past hour. Get up."

"I haven't even told my parents yet," he mumbled.

Clark turned to Logan, "What do we do?"

"Han," he replied.

"The tech-freak at your school? What can he do?"

Logan chuckled a bit, "He can hack the website and take the article off, but that picture has probably been saved on hundreds of computers, not to mention the notes it could have on Tumblr-"

"It has over five thousand notes," Julian grumbled from his pillow again, "I checked."

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "my ask box is filled with people asking me about you. They like your new hair."

Logan touched his forehead, he had let his hair grow last year, he was too busy pursuing Kurt to worry about it, and now "My new hair?"

"They stalked you and saw pictures of your hair from the year before." Clark rolled his eyes.

Julian smiled, even if Logan couldn't see, "I like your new hair too."

Logan blushed and Clark smirked, until his phone rang, "Julian, your publicist."

"Fine," Julian finally gave in and sat up. Clark threw him his phone and he answered it.

* * *

><p>Melissa turned the key that the guy gave her and opened the big door to the warehouse. None of them were expecting what was in front of them. There was a gorgeous, detailed white carriage in the center of the surprisingly large room. Around the carriage, was memorabilia from past balls, as shown from snapshots of previous balls around the room.<p>

"Whoa," was the only thing anybody could say, even the twins, who rarely ever said the word.

"Let's look around," Melissa said, still mesmerized by the contents of the warehouse.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the warehouse, a lone male, who just got off the last shuttle of the day found a glove outside a door to a building. He didn't have anywhere else to go since there were no more shuttles leaving for the resort, so he opened the door.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I get it, thanks," Julian said to his publicist, "I'll see you soon."<p>

"What's up?" Clark said as Julian hung up the phone and tossed it back to Clark.

Julian shook his head, "The usual. Press release, statement, interviews, it's going to be hectic."

"You'll get through it," Logan said, putting a hand on Julian's shoulder. He wasn't sure what they were yet, but he was going to be by his side the entire time.

"I never wanted you to be involved with this, Lo," Julian said sadly, "Your dad is going to kill you, kill us. He's going to get a lot of shit from people about having a gay son."

Logan stepped back, "Fuck him! He never gives a shit about me unless it affects him directly! I don't care what he thinks; I will be by your side the entire time. The press release, when the paparazzi are stalking you, interviews. I won't leave your side."

Julian smiled at him, a sincere smile, one he hadn't seen in a while, and took his hand. Logan smiled back and hugged him from behind, "I'm your best friend, remember?" he whispered in his ear.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"We got it!" the twins started jumping up and down, "And idea!"<p>

Melissa laughed, "What is it?"

"Alice in a Winter Wonderland!" All at once, the Dalton boys gave a collective groan.

"Oh no," Kurt groaned and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. They both let the others find ideas so they could sit in the carriage.

Blaine laughed, "Speaking of the ball, I was wondering, did you have any plans that day?"

"You can do better than that Anderson." Kurt smirked and sat straight again.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, my ever loving, gorgeous boyfriend go to the Winter Ball with me, your lowly peasant of a boyfriend, Blaine Anderson?"

"I'll have to think about it," Kurt said, leaning his face closer Blaine's, "But I could be persuaded."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>The lone male heard laughter coming from farther into the building he entered. He recognized only one though, the only female laugh in there. He could recognize that laugh anywhere.<em>

__**Well there it is! I hoped you like it.**

**Please review! I've been down in the dumps the past two months and I like reading your awesome reviews.**


	13. Daniel

**Well... I hope you all had a nice holiday and here's the chapter! Fairly short, a few things revealed.**

**I'm just going to set up a deadline for the next chapter. Next...Wednesday, or maybe this weekend because I have no life(or classes).**

**Thanks for the reviews and the many, many alerts. Man, I got a bunch of those. It was like a Christmas present! :D Speaking of which, I got an iTunes card only to find out that the album I've been trying to get forever was TAKEN DOWN and I have to wait a few months. *cough* Jon McLaughlin. But he signed a record deal so that's good. And he has a duet with Sara Bareilles(you know you love her) out now. WIN.**

**I spent my break reading(instead of writing..whoops) fanfiction and shedding tears for some famous dude debuting on Broadway or something like that ;)**

**My OC appears in this chapter. His name is Daniel. He's cool.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"You did <em>not <em>just check Tumblr," Logan glared at Julian while he was lying on the couch.

Julian nodded, "I had to! It's tempting." He kept scrolling through his dashboard, which was currently filled with the picture that the paparazzi took of him and Logan, pictures of Logan that must have been taken off Facebook or something, and pictures of the trio, with speculation of who the third person(Derek) might be.

Logan closed his eyes, "Your fans are crazy."

"Hey! I find that offensive. I love my fans."

"But don't deny that they're crazy," he smirked.

Julian groaned, "Fine. They get a bit out of line sometimes-"

"_A bit?_" Logan exclaimed.

"You're not making me feel any better!" Julian snarled.

Logan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just- I didn't expect any of this to happen," Logan blurted out. Julian knew he wasn't only talking about the picture, "It's surreal."

Julian stood up from his chair and kneeled down next to Logan, "I'm glad we found each other."

"Me too. God, I missed you." Logan shifted a little so that he was sitting up.

"I'm still in love with you, Lo."

"I- yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Evan whispered to his brother.<p>

"Hear what?" Ethan replied.

Evan pointed his head towards the door, "I heard someone coming in."

"It's probably just the wind," Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah, probably is-" Evan was cut off by the sound of the warehouse door opening and closing, "That is not the wind."

* * *

><p>Once Daniel was certain that the people inside were not serial killers, he proceeded to the only other door in the building with caution and opened it slowly. When he opened it, he was faced once again with the girl he left months ago.<p>

"Dan," Melissa said.

"Hey Melissa," he smiled, "I thought I recognized that laugh."

"Yeah… What are you doing here? Don't you have some big competition to go to?"

Daniel's smile faltered a bit, "It's here."

"Oh." Melissa frowned.

"Introduce us to your friend Melissa," Evan walked over to Melissa and put an arm around her shoulder, a gesture Daniel took note of.

Ethan mimicked his brother's actions and also put an arm around her, "Yes, introduce."

"Well, uhm this is Daniel Schroeder. We were at the same resort last season and became friends there." Melissa explained a little hesitantly.

"Wait, Daniel Schroeder, that snowboarder that's currently an Olympic hopeful for the US?" Shane asked, his eyes wide."

Daniel's face flushed slightly, "Yeah, that's me."

"Sweet! Dude, I'm a big fan." Shane smiled.

"Thanks."

Reed pursed his lips, "Since when are you a sports fan?"

"Since forever! I'm more of a sports fan than Blaine is." Shane said.

_"Hey! I heard that!" _Blaine yelled from the carriage not too far off.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Ignore him. "

"The weather outside is pretty bad," Daniel changed the subject, "Are we going to camp out here the entire night?"

"That's the only other option. It would be stupid to go back outside to find another place." Melissa shrugged.

"Yay! We want the carriage!" the twins started jumping up and down before they headed over to where Kurt and Blaine were currently snuggling with their back turned to the group.

Blaine turned his head around, "WHOA. ME AND KURT GOT DIBS. You guys can sleep somewhere else."

The Tweedles pouted, "But we just wanted to be next to you guys."

"Yeah, making sure you two don't do anything other than sleeping," Evan smirked before high-fiving his brother.

"Go somewhere else!" Both Blaine and Kurt were blushing furiously at that point. The Tweedles just laughed at them before walking away, to presumably mess with Reed and Shane.

* * *

><p>"Melissa!" Daniel exclaimed when they were sure they were out of earshot.<p>

Melissa turned around, "I'm sorry, Dan. I'm really sorry for everything that happened with us. But you're going to be in the Olympics while I'm stuck as some stupid chalet girl. Let's forget about everything that happened and start over, okay? I'm going to find some blankets and you're going to get to know the others."

"Just like that?" he said.

"Just like that."

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Logan yawned.<p>

Julian checked his watch, "Pretty late. You tired?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head out now-" He made to stand up, but Julian stopped him.

"Not in this weather you're not. You're going to stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll talk to the others, okay?"

Logan tilted his head to the side, "Others?"

"Windsor."

"Alright," he nodded, "Uhm, I can sleep on the ground."

"The couch has a pull-out bed. We'll share." Julian smirked, until he realized the situation they were in and quickly added, "I mean, I'll sleep on the ground. You're my guest. I'll let you have the bed."

Logan laughed, "Julian Larson, sleeping on the ground? What kind of riot will this cause? But really, I'd-I'd like to share with you."

"Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that I guess. Nothing special.<strong>

**Next chapter should include Jogan talking to the boys(and girl) and some other fun stuff that's fun..or depressing. I got the next few chapters mapped out.**

**Also...PARTAY.**

**Reviews are always nice **


	14. Touché

**You know how I said I was going to update that Wednesday the week after I last updated? Oops. My classes this semester is already taking a toll on me. But I haven't neglected this story. Seriously.**

**You're going to like this too, the talk with Jogan and the Dalton boys(and girl) is next chapter. Like the first thing.**

**I don't have much to say except that I'm not a big fan of this chapter and that it's not the best. Just a filler. Things should start picking up soon.**

**I also read the recent update to Dalton *cries ugly tears*. Even though a lot of stuff happened, it doesn't affect this much. At least I don't think it does. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "Kurt, wake up."<p>

"Mmph." Kurt tightened his hands around Blaine's waist.

"Come on, we're going to check the weather outside."

Kurt burrowed his head into Blaine's chest, "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Around 6:30 or so. Everybody is still asleep, so we have a few quiet moments to ourselves before the chaos starts."

"Fine. Let's go outside then?" Kurt unwrapped his arms from Blaine and stretched, "That was a nice sleep. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept perfectly well last night. Only because you were with me." He winked.

Kurt blushed, "Your turn to get up."

"No," Blaine had his hands out, inviting Kurt to snuggle with him again, "Let's stay here for a little bit longer."

"Says the person who woke up," Kurt put his hands on his hips, "Let's go check the weather."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked outside the warehouse hand-in-hand. The blizzard had let up a bit overnight and the ground was covered in fresh, white snow. The sun was just starting to rise and there was a nice morning glow in the air.<p>

"This is really nice." Kurt took Blaine's outstretched hand and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

Blaine smiled, "It's nice for now, at least until the twins wake up and start pelting everybody with snow."

"I can't wait," Kurt replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" Clark yelled from outside of Julian's trailer, "You've both been in there for the past couple of days. We're filming today Julian!"<p>

Julian buried his head under his pillow, he wasn't ready for what the crew and his cast mates were going to say after that article went out. Especially the fans. He wasn't ready to face anybody yet.

"I don't want to do anything yet," he groaned.

Logan laughed, "Too bad. Are you ready to face your adoring fans?"

"Are _you _ready to face your adoring fans?"

"Touché."

Clark knocked on the door and then kicked it for good measure, "We're already behind as it is Jules! Get your fucking ass out of here before we drag you out! Nobody cares what you're wearing, unless you're naked, so get out!"

"FUCK OFF CLARK." Julian yelled, "I'LL BE OUT IN A FEW."

"How long are you going to be filming?" Logan asked.

Julian shrugged, "I missed a day, yesterday was a day off, but it's probably going to be a while."

"Go film. I'll find the others."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You're going to be busy. I don't want to be a distraction."

"You're not a distraction."

"No. I'll get the others, you do your thing and then we're all going to get you, no matter what the hell you're doing at that moment and then go over to wear Han's staying to figure out what to do. Okay?"

Julian nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Just as Kurt and Blaine had predicted, they were pelted with snow, only mere minutes after they had found a spot to sit down and watch the rising sun.<p>

"Good morning lovebirds!" The twins said.

"Two minutes," Blaine muttered to himself, loud enough for only Kurt to hear, "I just wanted two minutes alone with my boyfriend."

Kurt took his hand, "We'll have some time later."

"God I hope so."

The twins plopped down on either side of Kurt and Blaine, "Logan and Julian want to see us later."

"What?" the couple said at the same time.

"Han told us. Clark told him to tell us that Logan and Julian want to speak with us."

"Why?"

"To figure out what to do. Julian's now technically out of the closet and Logan is the Senator's son." Ethan looked at his twin.

"Lots of drama." Evan looked back at him.

"We've had enough of that with Hell Night."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Let's get out of here first and find them."

* * *

><p>Julian and Logan walked out of the trailer. Bad idea. There was a flurry of paparazzi waiting for them outside the trailer.<p>

"Damn it," Julian muttered, "I should have known they would come out."

"_Julian! Is it true that you're dating Senator Wright's son Logan?"_

"_Were you with him in the fire that occurred at Dalton earlier this year?"_

"_Logan! How does your father feel about your sexuality?"_

"_How do you think this will affect his campaign?"_

At this point, the bodyguards on duty had grabbed Julian and Logan and brought them to a secluded area where they would be safe for a while.

Logan sat down in the nearest chair, "How am I supposed to get the others?"

"Find a way to exit without being noticed by the press?"

"Not going to work."

Julian sat down on the floor next to Logan's chair, "I can have Clark just bring them over here."

"Can you do that?"

"Anything to have this over with. I just want some peace for once. I've had enough to deal with over the past few months. I can't handle this. You can't handle this."

"We'll get through this." Logan reached down for one of Julian's hands.

Julian nodded, "I'll call Clark."

* * *

><p><strong>Some Jogan at the end. (Don't you love how fluffy Logan is in this story? Damn.)<strong>

**If you have any suggestions for ANYTHING. Like the party or whatever, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'd LOVE to hear your suggestions.**

**I also recently added my contribution to the Anderberry craze that swept tumblr. I wrote a little story called _There's No Other Option. _Basically Princess Diaries with Kurt as the Prince of Genovia and Rachel and Blaine as Lily and Michael. Feel free to check that out as well.**

**Reviews are appreciated ;)**

**Also, happy birthday to the very very sexy Joe Walker (belated to Darren Criss)**


	15. Media

***SPOILERS FOR RECENT UPDATE(S)***_  
><em>

**Hi again, it's been a while. I haven't really had much inspiration to write(I get distracted a lot-JAY).**

**This chapter...uhm, hmm... if you haven't read the recent update(s) and have no idea what's going on with the story and DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED don't read it.**

**There's one character introduced here, but they won't be in the story at all.**

**Also, it would help if you read the Larythe story that Mama CP wrote. There's a few mentions of that in here.**

**I didn't really look through this much and edit, sorry for the bad writing :P Thank you so much to the reviews and alerts I have gotten for this story so far. I triangle(love) all of you.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Can you guess which part I teared up in?**

* * *

><p><em>Julian nodded, "I'll call Clark."<em>

Melissa woke up on the cold floor. She let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room before looking around. Just a few feet away from her, she saw the blonde head of Daniel. He was curled up and half of his face was buried in the makeshift 'pillows' (fabrics that the group found and bunched together).

And they were sharing a blanket.

She felt a hand shake her shoulder gently from behind and until then, she didn't realize that she was staring at Daniel…her- not ex. No. A former flame? Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Hey Melissa," that hand on her shoulder was shaking her again.

Melissa looked up and saw two pairs of bright blue eyes looking down at here, "We're leaving soon. The snow cleared up and we're hungry and we have to meet up with Julian later and we're hungry and we were going to go find the nearest place to eat and-"

"Guys!" Melissa snapped, "I'll wake Daniel up. Go. We'll meet you outside in a few."

"Okay," The twins smiled at her before they ran off to get the others.

Melissa sat up and looked at Daniel again, still in the same position as before. She remembered the last time that she saw him like that, but she didn't want to think about it at this time. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

Suddenly his hand from under the pillow reached out and took her hand.

"Good morning," Daniel mumbled, smiling with half his face buried in the pillow again, "I'm getting a very odd sense of déjà vu here, are you?"

Melissa quickly released her hand from his grip, "The twins are gathering everyone for breakfast, and we're meeting outside soon." She stood up, stretched a bit, and walked outside the same path that the twins took.

Daniel didn't really have any 'cleaning up' to do since he slept in a warehouse overnight, so he just folded the blankets, set them down, and walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey Daniel!" The twins each put an arm around his shoulder, "Know any good places to eat around here?"<p>

Daniel looked at them both confusedly, "There's a place not too far from here, and it's a coffee shop, but also a breakfast place."

The Tweedles smiled at everybody, "Lead the way Schroeder! Let's go guys!"

Daniel kindly shook their hands off his shoulder and walked in front of everybody towards the main road that'll lead them to the small diner.

* * *

><p>"You were right," Blaine rubbed his belly, "That was good…amazing."<p>

Daniel smiled, "I know right? I discovered this place right when I arrived here for the race."

"Waiter!" The Tweedles called, "Bill!"

"Oh no," Daniel pouted, "I'll pay, my treat."

Wes chuckled at the confused snowboarder, "Let them pay. It's not a big deal."

"Uhm...sure. Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>"Jules!" Logan threw a pillow at him.<p>

Julian groaned, "What?"

"We need to find the guys."

"They'll find us. I'm not leaving this room." After the press fiasco yesterday, Julian's manager was able to get them a spare chalet that was not in use.

"Fine," Logan went back to whatever he was doing on Julian's laptop, "Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing anyways?" Julian sat up.

Logan shrugged, "You know how I was in Paris last year? You were too, but we didn't cross paths."

"Yeah," Julian took a few seconds to remember that time.

"Have you heard of the love locks?"

Julian froze. He was _very _familiar with the love locks. Especially the ones at the Pont, "I-Yeah I'm vaguely aware of them. Why?"

"I don't know," Logan was still scrolling through whatever he was looking at, "It's interesting. How two people in love secure it at this place and even if they separate that testament of them is still there. At one point and at one time, those two people were in love."

_At one point and at one time_

"Look at this picture," Logan gestured for Julian to come over to his laptop, "At the Pont Des Arts bridge by the Seine."

Julian chuckled a bit to himself before standing up, a picture of _those _locks showing up are one in a few thousand.

But no, as always fate hates him. And there they were, not close up but he would recognize the locks anywhere.

Because they mean something to him.

"You ok?" Logan noticed the faraway look in Julian's eyes.

Julian nodded, "Yeah, I-"

There was a pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP!" The unmistakable voices of the Tweedles screamed happily.

"Here we go," Logan sighed, "Should !-?"

"No," Jules stood up but before he walked to the door, he kissed Logan's forehead, "I got it."

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" The Tweedles walked in each holding a brown bag of food, "We got you breakfast!"<p>

"Thank you?" Julian took both bags.

Blaine rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "Good to see you again Julian."

"Yeah, we missed you this semester," Wes said, "Really."

Julian smiled, "Back at you."

"Whoa!" Han walked into the chalet then, carrying his equipment, "You guys are here already."

"We got shit to talk about," Logan walked up to the group, hands in pockets, still a little red from the peck Julian gave him.

"About that," Han sat down in the nearest armchair, "So that picture spread like wildfire. It's everywhere; Perez Hilton and it even made it to the front of Yahoo's page."

"You two were also a trending topic in a few sites. Still are."

"I can't really do much since it's the internet, but I did take down the original article."

"How does this really affect any of us?" Julian asked, "It's just me and Lo."

"Hell Night." Everybody said at the same time.

"Oh."

"There was some _stuff _said about it in a few articles and it killed me-us all," Blaine said, "The media is just- ugh."

Kurt pulled his boyfriend into an embrace, "They're heartless."

"After everything we've been through," Wes sighed, "You'd think people would be a bit more considerate."

"I just hate how they talk about Mr. Harvey," Dwight choked out and sunk to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Did I miss anything cool this semester?" Once the boys made sure Dwight was okay, Julian resumed talking to his former classmates. He immediately regretted asking that.<p>

"Sorr-"

"No it's fine," Kurt waved it off, "Warblers are doing great. Medel is-"

"Trying," Reed cut him off, "She's trying and she's doing amazing."

"Anybody new?" Julian sat next to Logan on the couch.

Blaine smiled a bit, "Tweedles love him."

Ethan nodded, "We do."

"Meerkat-like," Evan said.

"Pursued Blaine for a while-"

"What?" Julian laughed, "How did that end up?"

"Horribly," Blaine smirked, "Kurt got him good."

Kurt raised his chin up in the air, "He got what he deserved."

"What house?"

"Stuart," they all replied.

"Ahh.." the actor nodded, "Who is this dude? Maybe I'll visit one day and give him the 4-0-1."

Logan smiled, trying to hide the sadness that filled him at the word 'visit', "You should. The boy's kind of a pain in the ass."

"His name's Sebastian Smythe. He transferred from somewhere in North Ohio, but was doing some abroad thing in Paris when he decided to go to Dalton."

Julian's smile fell.

* * *

><p><em>A sullen heart ticking under the ground<em>

_Taking the weight from which has yet to be found_

_If you can hear me now, why don't you recall?_

_I was the one who cared after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Summit -Skrillex ft. Ellie Goulding<strong>

**Yes, I have a secret like for dubstep(brostep?). ****I also ship Skrillex and Ellie Goulding.**

**hmm :/ not a good chapter, but hopefully you liked it anyways(yes? no? BANANAS?)**

**Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to say so(I've gotten a few and am working on it!)**

**Party discussion, Christmas, and some other stuff coming up next :) **


End file.
